Death By Jigsaw
by Demelza Llivell
Summary: Eight people. One man. Death on the horizon. A series of challenges will test their strengths and weaknesses. Not knowing what lies beyond the metal door, they can only rely on themselves. They have no friends, only enemies. Who will win the game?
1. Edward

******Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga, The Saw Series, or any of their affiliates.**

**Death By Jigsaw**

**Chapter 1: Edward**

I hung up my belt with my gun when I walked in the door. I locked up, making sure that no one could get in my house. I took off my police jacket and rested it on the hallway table. I slowly walked into my living room, sitting down on my couch. It was quiet every afternoon. I seemed to drown in silence every time I got home from the station. Sometimes I wished that I could just stay there.

I looked at the bare skin on my left hand. My ring finger was empty. When my ex-wife took off, she grabbed my ring and took it with her. She said that I would get it back. It had been three months. She still had it.

I started clicking my tongue on the roof of my mouth. I quickly stopped, knowing how much my wife hated that noise. Then, I started up again. She was no longer in my house; I did not have to stop doing my habits. I could do whatever I wanted. Even though I knew that, I still waited for the day when she would yell at me again.

I picked the remote off of the coffee table. I rested my feet up on it and turned on the television. Nothing interesting was on, so I started flipping through the channels. When I got down to the lower digits, I was hitting all the news channels. I never watched the news anymore, but there was something on that caught my eye.

I put the remote down on the couch after turning up the volume. There was a headline that stretched across the bottom of the screen. It read, 'Jigsaw Murders Still Unsolved.' I listened carefully.

"The Jigsaw Killer, also known as Jigsaw, struck the area a year ago. People were taken out of their homes and work areas, never to see the light of day again. They were tortured and presumably killed but not before a piece of their skin was cut out in the shape of a puzzle piece. One survived the tragic happening, living to talk about it a year later.

"Detectives everywhere have come from cities across the United States to figure out who this man really is. In a year, all we have is a name: James. No last name was ever found. At the torture sights, Jigsaw's name was found engraved on the ceiling, taunting the detectives. Now that a first name is known, it is only a matter of time before the Jigsaw Killer is taken down."

I grabbed the remote and quickly turned off the television. Despite being a police officer, things like that gave me the creeps. I stood up and shook off my fear. I only knew a few things about the Jigsaw Killer. He was, of course, heartless. It seemed that he just randomly chose his victims. The last group that was taken was an addict, a drunk, a doctor, and a few other people. It seemed completely random. He just got his fun out of torturing people.

Nobody even knew what he looked like. Being a cop, I never got much information on Jigsaw. It was only the detectives in the force that knew everything about him. He was just a cold man; I could make that much out for myself.

My walkie-talkie beeped. I ran into the hallway, grabbing my jacket. I pressed the button on the side of the handheld and spoke. "Masen here. Over."

"We have a hit and run on Maine Street. I know you are off, but we need back-up. Over."

"On my way. Over."

I grabbed my belt and quickly put it on my waist. I slid in my jacket and unlocked the door. I quickly closed up and ran to my cruiser. I started it up and put on my sirens. I sped off towards Maine Street, being only a few blocks away.

Once I hit the intersection, I saw two police cars blocking the street. I jumped out and ran over to the other cops at the scene. "Which way did he go?" I asked.

"He ran that way," my chief said, pointing to the left. "We have three men in pursuit of him now."

I did not even hear the rest of what he wanted to say. I ran off, straight ahead, aiming to corner him in. The chief called from behind me, but I was not listening anymore. I grabbed my gun from my belt and held it in my hand. I ran down an alleyway, hoping that I would just run into the criminal.

I turned down another alley, seeing another main road ahead of me. I kept running when my radio turned on again. "We lost him, chief. He ran off down Grant Street, and we lost him. Over."

I smiled, knowing exactly what street was ahead of me. I came out on the sidewalk, right on Grant Street. I turned right and saw a man walking, his head turning around. He looked extremely suspicious. I hid my gun from him, slowly following him. He was about my height, but he had a small build. He was not anything I could not handle.

When he turned around one more time, he spotted me. His eyes became wide, and he started sprinting. I ran up after him, gaining on him. I did not have the time to tune into the chief; I was too focused on getting him. He turned down a deserted alley, making a really bad move. I followed him in, knowing that there was a dead-end down the alley.

He screamed, "Shit!" when he reached the end of the alley. He turned around and stared at me. "Look, I'm sorry! Just don't hurt me!" He held his hands in the air. His gun fell to the ground.

I walked up to him, pulling my gun out. His eyes got wide again. "Why should I not shoot you right now?" I asked, bringing my gun up to his neck.

He let out a whimper. "I... I didn't know you were allowed to this." His eyes were welling up with tears.

I shoved the gun in his neck a little more. "I can do whatever I want." I spit in his face. "Why did you do it?" He didn't respond. "Why did you do it?" I kicked him in the stomach.

"I... I don't know!" he yelled, tears rolling down his eyes.

I kneed him in the stomach again. "Damn you, asshole. But you're the reason why I have a job." I pulled the gun away from his face and elbowed him in the neck. He crumpled on the ground, crying. "Get up, you big pussy." I kicked him in the back. I grabbed my hand cuffs and clasped them on his wrists. He stayed on the ground, not looking up. I kicked him again.

Suddenly, I felt a needle shoot into the back of my neck. I turned around and saw a man standing there. His eyes were cold. I held up my gun, aiming for his head. I started to feel dizzy, my vision blurring. My arm slowly started to fall down. Before I knew it, my gun fell to the ground. I closed my eyes, falling on the pavement beneath me.

* * *

I felt something down my throat. I tried to open my eyes, but I was too weak. I tried to move my arms, but they felt locked in place. I tugged on my feet, but they were stuck, too. I shook my head, trying to wake myself up. I slowly opened my eyes, millimeter at a time, until they were completely open.

I looked straight ahead. I looked left. I looked right. I looked down. I could not see a damn thing. I opened my mouth to scream, but I could not because of what was shoved down my throat. I looked down at my mouth, hoping to see something. There was nothing I could make out.

Instantly, a light came on. It was hanging over my head, bright as can be. I could only see a foot in front of me, but that was enough. My arms were hanging from two bars, metal bands around my wrists. My ankles had them as well. I was simply hanging there like some kind of animal. I looked down at my mouth. I could see a tube coming out of it. It was connected to a case to the left of me. I started to shake, trying to free myself. It only made it hurt more. I slumped, defeated. Then, I put two and two together. I was captured by Jigsaw. I was in his little game.

I tried to scream, but only a muffled sound came out. I still could barely see in front of me. I had a feeling that there was someone in the darkness, watching me. I tried to yell again; it did not work. I hung my head again, completely pissed off.

Then, another light came on. In front of me to the left, there was a man. He was hanging the same way I was. He looked strangely familiar to me. He had a tube down his throat as well. He was staring at me with daggers for eyes. Then, I remembered who he was.

Another light came on, and underneath it was a television. It was just in front of me; the other man couldn't see it. It flickered on, and a puppet appeared on the screen. It was the Jigsaw Killers puppet that he used. I let out a muffled cry again.

"Hello, Edward Masen," it said, his mouth not moving perfect with the words he said. "I hope you know where you are, officer. You are about to play a little game. It shouldn't be that difficult for you. After all, you have seen it all, haven't you?

"That man to the left of you, do you remember him? If you don't, let me refresh your memory. You ran into him about two months back. He had just robbed a bank. You were chasing him, the only person still on his tail. When you cornered him, you beat him to a pulp. He was on the ground, blood running down his mouth. He was the first person you ever took your anger out on.

"When you took him to the station, no one questioned you. After he threw up blood, people began to worry. You, on the other hand, were already home, signing your divorce papers. You were a good cop until your marriage fell apart. Then, you changed drastically and became the bad cop.

"He went to the hospital, and they did many tests on him. It turns out that you broke a few of his ribs. After you hit him again, those ribs punctured his stomach. He had to get his stomach sewn back together, but he will never be the same. He is unable to eat large amounts of food or drink a lot of water, in fear that his stomach will burst.

"That is why you are both here today. The tubes you have down each of your throats are connected to a tank. Those tanks are filled with water. The water will be pumped at an extreme rate down your throats. You only have one choice: drink it or die.

"If you stop drinking it, you will have to dispose of it somehow. It will come out your mouths, causing extreme pain to your throats. You risk ruining your throats, never to speak properly again. Also, if you stop drinking, there is a bar behind you that only the other can see. It will come closer and closer the more you stop drinking. Eventually, it will pierce your backs, going through your body. It is positioned so that, when it does enter your body, it will go right through your stomach. It will burst, killing you instantly.

"So, Edward, watch what may happen to your little friend the more he drinks. Maybe you will understand the damage that you actually caused. Remember, drink or die."

The television screen went black. I looked over at the man again. His eyes were wide, scared out of his mind. Suddenly, the tanks turned on. I saw the water coming through the large tube, about to head into my throat. It entered my mouth, and I quickly gulped it down. The other man was doing the same thing.

The water started to come into the tube faster. It was entering my mouth at a dangerously fast pace. I saw myself start to spit some of it out of my mouth. The man was doing the same. My throat was burning, the tube scratching against it. I saw the bar behind the man getting closer and closer to his back. I had a feeling that mine was doing the same.

My stomach was getting bigger and bigger; it hurt to drink it. The man's stomach was getting bigger and bigger as well. I coughed, sending water spraying out my mouth. I felt the bar touch my back, drilling into my skin. I tried to scream, causing the bar to go in further. I felt it about a half an inch in my body.

I focused on drinking, trying to get all the water down my throat. The bar kept going into both our backs. The man had a look of terror on his face. I kept swallowing. Then, I heard something nauseating. The man's eyes became quarters as his body fell slack. Water oozed out of his throat. Then, the bar entered into his back, drilling through his body.

I closed my eyes, no even noticing that the water stopped flowing through the tube. The bar pulled out of my skin. I heard a click, and my arms and legs came free. I fell to the ground, the tube coming out of my mouth. I still had the bands on my wrists and ankles.

I leaned forward and threw up, water spilling everywhere on the cement floor. All of the contents of my stomach came out, and my stomach kept heaving. I eventually stood up, clutching my throat. It hurt like hell.

I looked over at the man again. His body was hanging over the bar, his eyes still open. Water was dripping out of his mouth. I looked away, unable to stand it. Suddenly, all the lights turned on. Then, a metal door opened in front of me.

His voice rang out above me. "Continue forward, Edward Masen. Don't try anything, or the bracelets on your ankles and wrists will explode. Then how will you get out of here?" He laughed evilly.

"You bastard." My hand went to my side, suddenly feeling pain there. I picked up my shirt and saw a piece of my skin was removed; it was in the shape of a puzzle piece. I growled, gripping my wrists and went forward. I walked into blackness, having no idea what was ahead of me.


	2. Alice

******Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga, The Saw Series, or any of their affiliates.**

**Chapter 2: Alice**

I took my keys out of my purse and unlocked the door. When the door hit the stopper on the wall, I peered in the dark room. The light from outside ran into the room, lighting up a small area. My chair and desk were right in front of me. My tarot cards were still lying on the table where I left them the day before. My crystal ball was still in its place as well.

I flicked on the light on the left wall, and the whole room was illuminated. I took in a deep breath and walked in. I turned left and headed towards the waiting room. My assistant was not there yet; I huffed. I flicked on the lights there, looking at the rows of chairs. I knew in a half an hour that all those seats would be filled.

I went behind the reception desk and pulled out a piece of paper. I put it on a clipboard and set it on the desk. I placed a black pen on top of it all. I turned on the computer, logging on for my assistant. The guests' names would have to be put down in the log on the computer, so I would know if a person came to see me a lot. After a while, I would be able to do whatever I wanted to them.

I walked out of the waiting room and went back to my work area. I put my purse and belongings on the ground under the table. I sat down at my chair and dusted of my work station. I slipped on my red gloves and my crystal headpiece. A diamond hung on my forehead, right above the middle of my eyes. There was a mirror to the left of me. I looked in it quickly; I looked perfect.

I shuffled my tarot cards, finding something to do. I was not open for a while still, and I needed something to do. As I shuffled them a third time, the door knob jiggled. I jumped up from my seat, grabbing the gun under my desk. I held it steady, ready to shoot. The front door swung open, and Alison screamed.

"What the hell are you doing?" she yelled, dropping everything in her hands. "Are you trying to kill me?"

I slowly put the gun down. "I'm sorry, Alison. I thought you were someone else." I slid the gun back in the holster under the desk.

Alison slowly picked up her things. "Jesus, Alice. Don't ever scare me like that again." She sulked off into the reception area.

I sat back down, shaking. I took in a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. I closed my eyes and thought about happy things. I thought of my house, warm and cozy. I saw my dog in my head, jumping up and down, licking my face. I fell asleep in my bed, safe and relaxed. Then, I opened my eyes and reality came back to me.

I stood up and walked over to the wall. There was a huge curtain covering it up, big and red. I pulled it back, revealing a television. I turned it on, resting the curtain on a nail. I turned around and sat back down. The news was on, and in a way, I was glad I was watching it.

The newscaster started speaking, and immediately, I got shivers down my spine. "The Jigsaw Killer is still out on the loose. The detectives still don't know his motive or plan for abducting his victims. There are a few ideas out there, but none of them are actually prime ideas.

"Because of his puzzle piece mark, many people are able to recognize the doings of the Jigsaw Killer. The one survivor last year knew immediately where he was when he woke up from being captured. On his side was a piece of skin cut out in the shape of a puzzle piece. This person today is just thankful to be alive because he was able to make it out of Jigsaw's game."

I stood up and shut off the television. I quickly covered the wall back up and sat back down. I peered in my crystal ball, not seeing anything but grey dust. I wasn't focusing, but I did not want to. I knew that if I did, I would see his face; I would see the face of the Jigsaw Killer. I knew exactly what James looked like, but I couldn't tell anyone. I feared that if I said something he would come and kill me himself. I kept my mouth shut.

I grabbed my tarot cards. I sighed, flipping over my first card. It was Justice, and it was upside-down. That meant unfairness and abuse. I quickly flipped over the next one. It was The Wheel of Fortune, and it was also upside-down. It meant a bad fate or unexpected events. I quickly flipped over the last card. It was Death, and it was right-side-up. I shuttered, knowing it meant failure, illness, or death. These were the same cards I was getting for the past few days.

I collected them all, putting them on the side of my desk. I closed my eyes, trying desperately not to think about it. I heard footsteps and jolted up. Alison walked to the door and peered out the peephole. I calmed down, knowing I was way too jumpy. Alison turned around and stared at me.

"That man from all last week is here again." She huffed. "Do you want me to open up the place early?"

I nodded, knowing it would get my mind off of things. "Yes. Open the store up."

Alison pulled down the main curtain in the room, blocking me off from the door. I was now in a red box, and I felt extremely claustrophobic. I heard the door open and Alison greet the man. She led him into the waiting area. I took in a deep breath, ready to see him for the sixth time. He was a reoccurring customer, and this time, I was going to play a little game with him. I grabbed the tarot cards and put Death on the top. That would scare him out of his mind.

I smiled as I saw the curtain draw back. The man walked in, all smiles. I stood up and shook his hand. He simply sat down and looked at me. He would not stop smiling.

"So, sir, would you like to have your cards read today? That's the only thing I haven't done with you." I kept on my fake smile.

"That would be excellent. So far, I've had good readings. I want to keep it up." He looked really jittery, a little too happy.

I laughed inside at the little joke I was going to play on him. I sat down and grabbed the cards. I kept smiling at him, making it seem like everything was fine and dandy. I flipped over the first card, and it was Death. His face fell.

I opened my mouth, acting surprised. "Oh no! The Death card on the first reading! That is not good!"

He looked at me with big eyes. "What? What do you mean? What does it mean?" His voice was getting higher and higher.

"Death is in your immediate future. There is no reason to even continue with the reading. If Death is in your near future, then you will be gone. Your distant future doesn't even matter." I touched his hand lightly. "I'm sorry, but it's in the cards."

He flicked my hand off his and stood up. He spun around, walking into the red curtain. He flung his arms this way and that trying to get out. Finally, he found his way out of the little box. He opened the door and slammed it shut behind him. I grinned slightly, happy.

I put the tarot cards back on the side of my desk. I pulled out my musical player from my purse. I popped my ear buds in my ears and started listening to some music loudly. I knew I would not have another customer for a while. I rocked to Paramore as I swayed back and forth in my chair, my eyes closed.

I did not know he was there until he was right in front of me. I could tell someone was watching me. I opened my eyes and saw his face right in front of me. I opened my mouth to scream, but his hand was already over it. He grabbed me by my shoulder, pulling me over the desk. Everything fell and shattered on the floor, broken beyond repair. He turned me around and dragged me out of the red room. I was kicking and trying to pull away but nothing was working.

Once out, Jigsaw was trying to get something out of his pocket. I looked over at Alison, hoping to get her attention. She was lying on the floor unconscious by the chairs. I muffled a yell, angrier than ever. Then, I felt a needle go into the back of my neck. Everything got blurry quickly, and I felt my body go slack.

* * *

My arms hurt badly. I felt them tied together around something. I slowly opened my eyes, the drug wearing off. I was staring at darkness. I knew that I was sitting down, but I could not see in front of me. I tried to pick up little flickers of light somewhere, but there were none to be seen.

I was about to scream when an overhead light came on. I looked up and saw a large light fixture above me. It was hanging from the ceiling, suspended by one cable. I looked down at myself and saw that I was sitting on a chair backwards. My wrists had metal wristbands on them. They were wrapped around the back of a metal chair, and my upper arms were bound together, locking my arms on the back of the chair. My ankles were tied to the back legs of the chair, and they, too, had metal on them. I was stuck on a chair with my gloves and headpiece gone.

I let out a scream so loud that the noise ricocheted off the wall and came back to me. I huffed, pissed off beyond repair. I saw it in my tarot cards, but I refused to believe it. I was not supposed to be the one captured by Jigsaw or James or whatever the hell name he had. I was not supposed to die. I was still only in my twenties; I had my whole life ahead of me.

Beyond a foot, I could not see anything. I started to become impatient, wondering what the hell was going on. Suddenly, another light came on, and I learned that I was not alone. There was a girl, no more than my age, in the same position I was. She was a few feet away from me, her eyes terrified. I could not place where I had seen her before. She did not speak, but her face said enough.

There was an addition to her placement. Behind her was a rig. On the rig was a whip. It was aimed perfectly for her back. She was shaking, looking behind me. I turned my head and saw what I hoped was not there. There was a whip behind me as well. I whimpered, knowing what my test was.

A click was heard above us. I looked up but ended up hearing something instead. A voice sounded out above us, and I knew exactly who it was.

"Alice Brandon, welcome. It is a pleasure to have someone as talented as you playing my game. As you can see, you were taken by me, Jigsaw. Since you are a psychic, I thought it would be difficult, but you were too engrossed in your own personal gain. Now, you must be ready for some payback.

"Do you recognize the girl to the left of you? She knows exactly who you are. She is one of your followers, one of the many that came to visit you everyday. She asked for help and guidance, hoping you would give it to her since you are psychic. You gave her an excellent reading the first couple times she was there. Then, after she came back a fourth time, you decided to play with her.

"Instead of giving her the correct reading on the crystal ball, you decided to make something up. You told her that her boyfriend was going to dump her, and she was going to live alone with ten cats. You fed off her pain, causing her to run out of the shop in tears.

"A few days later, she was so depressed that she grabbed a razor. She put it up to her wrists and cut. Thankfully, she cut the wrong way, but that didn't even matter. She is a hemophiliac. Her blood is extremely thin, and she nearly bled to death anyway. Her boyfriend found her in time and rushed her to the hospital. She was in there for days as they tried to get blood back in her.

"As you can see, Alice, you hurt her more than you could even imagine. You caused a hemophiliac to risk her life. Now, you are going to see what pain you caused her. Behind both of you is a whip. This whip will hit you with such a force that it will cut through you skin." I heard the girl whimper.

"The only way you can prevent it from whipping you is to stay completely quiet. But, you see, that is going to be quite difficult. Your wristbands are set on a timer. Every five seconds, they will get tighter and tighter, cutting off most of your blood circulation. On top of that, there is something else that you probably didn't notice. The binding on your arms is connected to a crank to the right of both of you. That is set on a timer as well. Every five seconds, that band will get tighter. Every time you cry out in pain, you will get whipped five times.

"Remember, don't scream, don't die." He laughed, and it fell silent.

I held my breath and looked over at the girl. She was crying, tears rolling down her cheeks. I smiled at her, trying to give her hope. Then, the pain began. My wrists, arms, and ankles started to burn. I saw my hands getting red, the blood getting cut off. The rope burned my arm, a red mark occurring. My feet were burning as well. I looked over at the girl; her face was twisted with pain.

Five more seconds went by, and everything tightened again. I lost feeling in my hands and feet, but my arms hurt badly. I saw that it had cut into my skin, blood dripping out. The girl's eyes were wide with terror as she looked down at her arms, too. She was bleeding, except blood was pooling on the floor beneath her.

Everything got tighter. My open wounds were ripped open even more. I whimpered, tears rolling down my face. I was bleeding much more now. The girl was crying hysterically, blood pooling on her lap now. I looked away, fearful.

Once more time, the rope tightened. My skin ripped more, and I heard it. The ropes burned, and I bled more. I cried out, in extreme pain. The girl cried at the same time I did. I looked over at her, my eyes full of remorse. She closed her eyes, praying for the best.

I felt the first whip rip into my skin. I bit my lip, careful to not cry. I knew I would get whipped more. Another hit came down on me, and I kept biting my lip; I felt blood in my mouth. The girl screamed, pain on her face. I closed my eyes, knowing that she would have to endure more. The whip came down again and struck me on the lower back. My spine shivered, and I whimpered. The rope tightened again, and I bit my lip. The whip hit against me again, striking a similar area. I heard the girl cry again. I looked over and saw blood pouring out of her back. She was pale; there was barely any life left in her.

The whip hit against me one more time, and I held my breath. The rope tightened one last time. I whimpered, and then, it loosened. I looked down, confused. Then, I looked at the girl. Her head was hanging, her face pale. Her back was oozing blood along with her arms. She was not breathing at all. I looked away, saddened. I cried tears for her now, no longer for my pain.

My wrist and ankle bands loosened, letting blood flow again. I pulled my arms out of the rope. I unwrapped the rope from my ankles and stood up. I was weak, and I finally felt the pain on my back. I could not bend or turn; the pain was excruciating. I looked over at the girl one last time before all the lights came on.

"Congratulations, Alice. You made it." His voice rang out again. "Now, please don't try anything. Those bands will explode, and you will no longer have hands and feet." A metal door swung open in front of me. "Please continue forward."

I took a small step forward, my back hurting. I slowly walked, feeling every ache on my body. I knew that my shirt was ripped beyond repair. I looked at the tatters on my side and saw a peculiar blood stain. I lifted up my shirt and saw a chunk of skin removed. In its place was a puzzle piece hole. I moaned, every part of my body hurting. I staggered forward, going into the doorway.


	3. Renesmee

******Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga, The Saw Series, or any of their affiliates.**

**Chapter 3: Renesmee**

I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was down to the middle of my back; it was golden and curly, completely beautiful. I ran my hand through my long bangs, grinning at myself. I leaned over the bathroom sink and got closer to the mirror. I picked off an eyelash and flicked it away.

I grabbed my eye make-up. I started putting on my eye liner. I made sure the black was not put on too much; I didn't want it smearing halfway through the court meeting. I delicately put on some mascara and smiled at myself. I pinched my cheeks to add some color and whipped out my lip gloss. It was pink shimmer. I put some on lightly, smacking my lips together. I quickly put everything back in my make-up bag and left.

I took large steps, leaving the bathroom. I was about to step out of the door when I remembered something. I walked back in and looked at myself again in the mirror. My black suit was tight on me, showing off my curves. I cocked my head to the side, getting a good look at myself. I touched the top button, fixing it slightly. Then, I smoothed out my jacket and turned away.

I glided out of the restroom. I turned down the long corridor, passing a few people. All the women looked at me, envious, while all the men looked at me, infatuated. I could not help but grin; I was gorgeous. My high heels clicked on the tiled floor as I walked to the court room, echoing down the hall.

Once I made a final turn, I saw my client sitting on a bench. He jumped up and started walking towards me. His face was worried, but I did not know why he was. I was going to win the case for him. I walked up to him and grabbed him on the shoulders before he could say anything.

"We are going to win today. Stop being so negative." I looked past him, making sure no one was looking. I leaned in and whispered in his ear. "You look extremely sexy today, too." I pushed away, smiling.

Adam grinned at me before turning away. I watched his sexy ass and his shoulders roll as he walked. I met him when I was employed as his attorney. I liked to get to know my clients a little better. Adam and I had a very good attorney-client partnership.

I walked over to the bench and sat down. I grabbed my briefcase from underneath the seat. I set it on my lap, my fingers resting on the top of it. I started tapping, doing one of my bad habits. The noise reverberated off the walls, coming back to me. I did one last tap before stopping.

When I did, the door swung open in front of us. A woman and her husband walked out, kissing and hugging. Their lawyer came out immediately afterwards, patting them on the back. Then, a woman came out, her face angered. Her attorney was behind her, whispering words in her ears. I did not know either attorney; I did not associate well with others.

I stood up, getting ready to go in. A police officer came out of the room, gesturing for us to come in. I turned to Adam, letting him go in first. I, then, followed, my head up high. The officer took us to our seats in front of the judge. We had seen him many times over the past few months.

I sat down, setting my briefcase on the table. Adam sat down next to me, biting his fingernails. I was not too fond of him; he was just a play thing. I found him interesting. I knew I would be done with him soon; he seemed to be boring me more and more.

The judge banged his gavel, and the officer gestured for us to rise. Adam and I stood up, and I nudged him, causing him to stand up straight and proud. I looked the judge in his eyes, not afraid of his cold stare. The officer motioned for us to sit down, and we did.

Then, the judge spoke. "How does your client plead once more?"

I stood up. "Not guilty, your honor." I sat down, straightening out my jacket again.

"After much deliberation and consideration with the jury that judged your case before, the jury has their verdict. On drug dealing, the defendant is not guilty."

Adam breathed a sigh of relief. I leaned over at him, smiling. I shook his arm, overjoyed for the outcome. He looked at me, amazement on his face. I stood up once more. "Thank you, your honor."

"This court is dismissed." The judge banged his gavel again and stood up, heading back to his chambers.

Adam stood up and yelled, raising his hands in the air. I hugged him, jumping up and down with him. He was happy, so I was happy. The officer came over to us, trying to break up our little party. I held up my pointer finger, telling him one more minute, and celebrated with Adam some more. Finally, the officer took us out, and we headed to the main lobby of the court house.

"I cannot believe it, Ness," Adam said, his voice amazed. "I didn't have to go to jail. I have a clean slate now. How can I ever thank you?"

"You can thank me by never dealing drugs again." I glared at him. "You know that's bad stuff to get around, Adam."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but I can't get away from it. But I'll be more careful next time." He jumped in front of me and hugged me. "You are the best, Ness. The best."

"Oh, I know." I smiled at him. "You can pay me back by taking me out to eat. How about that?"

He jumped at the chance. "I'll go get the car!" He ran ahead of me, speeding through the lobby and out the door.

I slowly walked to the main desk. I leaned over, looking at the woman seated. "I need my phone." She nodded and rumbled through a drawer, looking for phones. I was getting impatient. "Honey, today would be excellent." Finally, she pulled out a few phones. I grabbed mine and turned around. I heard her growl something as I left.

I did not leave quite yet. I walked back into the restroom. I put my briefcase and purse on the counter. I dropped my cell phone in my black purse and looked at myself in the mirror again. My make-up was still perfect, and it had to be. I smacked my lips together again, making a pop with my mouth again.

I turned, collecting all my things. I jumped, seeing a person in front of me. I quickly apologized to the old woman, walking right past her. I walked into the lobby again, looking at the televisions on the walls. A news station was talking about the Jigsaw Killer. I looked away, fearful of that person. I quickly walked out of the court house. I headed down the street towards the parking garage. Adam was not parked on the street yet. I huffed, knowing that he really could not do anything right.

I made a turn down another street, staring at the garage. I went in the lobby and clicked on the button for the elevator. I got in and pressed the button for the third floor. I hummed a nameless tune as I waited to get to my destination. Once the elevator stopped and the doors opened, I got out and headed towards the car. It was still there, and Adam was no where to be seen.

I dropped all my stuff next to the car. I cupped my face and peered in the window. No one was in there. I sighed, wondering where the hell Adam was. I turned to look at the rest of the floor in the garage. It was strangely quiet, no noises to be heard.

Suddenly, I heard something fall behind me. I jumped, turning around. I looked past the car only to see nothing but more cars. "Hello?" I yelled to no one. "Is someone there? Adam?"

My hands began to shake. I picked up my things and walked around to the other side of the car. Everything fell out of my hands when I saw what was there. Adam was lying on the ground, unconscious. I screamed, my hands coming up to my mouth.

Then, I felt a hand come over my face. He covered up my mouth; the rest of my scream was muffled. I tried to get out of his grasp, but he was just too strong. A needle punctured the back of my neck. I started to feel my eyes droop as I entered an unconscious state.

* * *

I opened my eyes. I did not know how long I was knocked out, and I wanted answers. I peered into darkness, still dazed and quite confused. As all of my body's functions started back up again, I became increasingly aware of the position I was in. I was uncomfortable, and I wanted to know why.

My left arm was raised in the air. It felt like I had something wrapped around my thumb. I felt my right arm and left leg just hanging, supported by nothing. But my right foot was on something. It felt like a stool or something sturdy. On each of my wrists and ankles were braces; I could feel that. I took in a deep breath, trying to calm my fears.

I did not want to scream; that would be bad. I wanted to know what happened to Adam though. If I sucked him into this, I would never forgive myself. I had a horrible feeling in my stomach that I was in a little game. Jigsaw's game to be exact. My heart started to pound in my ears as I began to panic.

Then, a light came on over my head. I did not want to look up; I was afraid of what I might see. I looked down at my feet. My left leg was hanging, facing the ground. My right foot was resting nicely on a wooden block. As my thumb started to hurt more, I had to look up. A thin rope was wrapped around the base of my thumb. It was suspended from a metal bar near the ceiling. The rope was completely tight, and my thumb was loosing circulation. I tried to stand on my toes, but the tension was barely relieved; it still hurt.

Another light flashed on near me. I looked down and saw a man suspended from a rope tied on his thumb as well. He had a rough face, but he was extremely thin. I instantly recognized him. I looked away, hoping he would not recognize me.

One more light came on; this time, it was in front of me. Underneath it was a small television. I groaned, knowing exactly where I was. I did not deserve this; why was I here? The screen flashed on, and a puppet appeared.

"Hello, Renesmee, Attorney at Law. Did you ever think that you would be here? After all the cases you have won, all the lives you kept out of jail, you probably never expected this. But, you see, I have a different way of looking at things. You're going to play a little game.

"It seems that you remember Kevin. It would surprise me if you didn't. He was the first person you defended. He was the first person that a judge ever let free because of you. But, Renesmee, that was a complete mistake.

"Kevin, immediately after getting out of the court house, ran over to his buddy's place. There were tons of needles there, a lot of alcohol, quite a bit of weed, and good amount of cocaine. He snorted and shot and drank until he was passed out on the floor. His heart almost stopped, but he woke up the next day. Then, in the evening, he started doing it all over again.

"Defending the bad isn't right, Renesmee. I know you may fall for the bad boys, but there is a time and place. You judge if they are hot or not, take their case, screw them, defend them, and throw them on the ground. That's not what the legal system is all about. Justice must be served in the country, and I believe that I am helping to get that.

"You two are in a very difficult predicament. Your thumbs are tied with rope. That isn't the only part of the game; that would be way too easy. The wood that your right feet are standing on has a whole in it. The whole is right underneath your heels. When the game starts, a strong and sharp rod will be pushed through that hole. It will come in contact with your heels.

"You will be pushed up, suspended from the rope on your thumbs. You will be standing on the point of the rod. It will not kill you, but it will cause you great discomfort. As the pain starts to take over your foot, you will put all your weight on your thumb. Then, feeling the pressure in your thumb, you will set all your weight back on the point. It will be very uncomfortable.

"Renesmee, you may have an advantage here. Kevin has been shooting needles up his arm for the past hour. He is weak, and his blood his thin. He bruises easily, causing more pain to his thumb and foot. Just remember, if you would have defended the right people, you wouldn't be in this predicament. Don't loose your thumbs."

The television screen flicked off. My eyes blurred, not taking in everything I just saw. "Bullshit!" Kevin screamed, "This is bullshit!"

I tried to breath, not thinking about anything but that. Then, I felt a prick in my foot. It hurt like hell, pushing through my heel. I whimpered as I felt myself being raised, pushed up in the air by the rod. I looked over at Kevin, only to see the same thing happening to him.

My heel was on fire. I knew I was bleeding; there was no doubt in my mind. I put the weight on my thumb, doing exactly what Jigsaw said we would. Kevin's face was getting pink, and the veins and tendons in his arms were popping out. He had all his weight on his thumb. It was pink as well, the blood getting cut off.

I could not take it anymore. I put my weight on the point again. I whimpered once more, the rod pushing up in my foot. I had never experienced anything quite as painful before. I jumped over to my thumb again, taking the pain there.

Kevin was struggling with his position. He had most of the weight on the point, but his face was contorted in pain. He moved quickly, his body tugging harder at the rope and his thumb. It was a mistake, and I could already tell. I heard something crack, and I held my breath. Kevin looked up at his thumb and screamed. I looked closer and saw the skin ripping, tearing his thumb in two. Kevin kept screaming, but there was nothing he could do.

I switched my weight as Kevin's thumb ripped clean off. Gravity did the rest of it. Kevin partially tumbled backwards but not before his foot went completely in the stake. He screamed again, and I saw the metal rod come up through Kevin's foot.

I could not breath. I watched his body fall backwards in slow motion it seemed. The rod tore through his foot. Kevin kept screaming, terror on his face. His hands waved in front of him, trying to grab onto something that was not there. Finally, the rod gave out and snapped in two. Kevin seemed to fall faster.

His head hit the ground with an ear-shattering crack. For a moment, I thought he survived; then, I saw blood pouring out onto the concrete, coming from the impact. I closed my eyes and looked away. I could not believe that I actually watched him die.

I felt myself getting lower and the tension on my thumb getting greater. I looked down to see that my foot was completely on the wooden block. My heel still hurt, but there was no more pressure. The rope was loosened and my arm fell down to my side. I ripped off the rope from my thumb, letting it breathe. It was dislocated; I could not use it until I found a doctor. I stumbled down off of the wooden block, falling on my knees. I groaned, standing up.

"Continue forward. Your wrist and ankle bands will explode if you don't. Please continue forward." A light came on, and a metal door opened in front of me as Jigsaw spoke from the darkness. I smoothed out my jacket and ran my hand through my hair. My jacket was wet from blood. I already knew the cause of it; I was marked by Jigsaw. I wobbled forward, putting no weight on my right foot. I walked through the door, hoping my game was over.


	4. Emmett

******Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga, The Saw Series, or any of their affiliates.**

**Chapter 4: Emmett**

"Fuck, Emmett," Rachel moaned. "Holy shit."

I had her pressed against the wall, my hands on her ass, holding her up. I was nibbling on her neck, thrusting myself in her at random moments. She was really tight, getting ready to climax. I smiled at my accomplishment. I bit on her neck hard, and she came on my cock. She groaned, her eyes closing. It was a good fuck, and I was done with her.

I slowly started to pull out of her, and her eyes popped open. "What the hell do you think you're doing? I'm not done with you."

"But baby, I am." I let go of her ass and brought my hands to her legs behind my back. I untangled them, taking them off of me. I pulled out of her, and she immediately stood up on her own. She was pissed off at me; I could tell. I zipped up my jeans and looked at her. "Baby, don't be mad at me. I wasn't expecting to spend the whole day screwing around."

"Is that all you use me for, Emmett?" She glared at me. "Are you ever going to actually go to bed with me? Am I ever going to come over here and actually live with you?" Her voice was slowly getting louder.

"Rach, I love you, but I'm not ready for you to live here yet. Understand that. Maybe we can talk about it later, but right now, I gotta get ready for work." I leaned down and pecked her on the lips.

When I pulled away, she was smiling at me. "You always seem to know how to make me smile. Besides, how can I be mad at this face?" She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me. And with that, she turned around and headed out of the room. I watched her nice ass walk away, her strawberry blonde hair swaying with each step. My dick was getting hyper.

I stopped watching her and turned away. I patted my little man as I walked to the bathroom. No matter how much I tried to deny it, Rachel was beautiful. Her body was kicking, and I was so lucky to have her in my life. As I entered the bathroom, I heard the front door open and close. Shortly after that, I heard her car start up and drive off.

I took a good look at myself in the mirror. I was handsome, no doubt in my mind. My hair was short, curly, and brown, and it accented my brown eyes. I was huge and muscular, and all the girls flocked around me because of that. Whenever I smiled, I gained two dimples, and that was what most girls loved the most. I was a looker, and I was proud of myself. I gave myself I fist bump in the mirror, grinning the whole time.

I headed out of the bathroom and pulled out my phone. I quickly flipped it open and saw that I had three missed text messages. I sighed, heading to my inbox. They were from three different people. Instantly, I knew who they were from. I opened up the first text message.

_Hey, baby. I was just wondering if you wanted to come over tonight. I would love to spend some time with you. Get back to me. Julie._

I smiled as I went down the list. I opened the next text message.

_Hey, Em. I know you're probably heading to work, so you don't have to text back. You left some of your clothes at my house, and my parents are coming over tonight. __Drop by to pick them up whenever. Laura._

My eyebrow furrowed, trying to remember what I left. I shrugged it of and went down to the last message.

_Hey, sexy. Hit my house tonight. I just got back, and I'm dying to see you. Your sexy babe, Katie._

I chuckled at her text. She went to Miami, and now she was back. I was probably the first person that she text. I needed to go see her tonight; I missed her way too much. Her hot, smoking body was probably dying to see me. I flipped the phone shut, leaving my room.

I trotted down the stairs, more hyper than I thought. I guess a good hand job and some excellent sex was all it took. I was about to get another one tonight, and I could not wait. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a fruit bar from the cabinet. I did not have breakfast; Rachel dropped by really early. I went to the side table in the hallway. I grabbed my car keys, heading towards the door.

Then, I stopped dead in my tracks. I went into the living room and quickly turned on the television. I forgot to watch the news this morning; I was doing a piece at the newspaper on an accident last night, and I did not watch the news to see what it was about. I sat down and flipped through the channels, looking for some news.

Finally, I got to a news station. I waited for the newscaster to stop talking about nutrition values. Then, hoping that my story would come on, I turned up the volume. Unfortunately, another story came on. I was greeted with the puppet of the Jigsaw Killer. I turned off the television, huffing. I was done hearing about the bogus Jigsaw guy. I could not take it anymore.

I walked out of the house, pissed off. The newspaper I worked at just wanted to focus on that story. I was the one that gunned that idea down. Everyone was talking about it, and it was quickly becoming old news. I was tired of it. Eventually, the boss over-rode my idea and went on with the story. I was put on the back burner as everyone else worked on that story. I was then assigned shit-hole story after shit-hole story.

I grumbled, talking to myself as I got in my car. I revved the engine and sped out of my driveway. I tapped a nameless tune on my steering wheel, trying to calm my nerves. I looked at my speedometer; it was going almost ninety. I tended to drive fast when I was agitated. I took my foot off the petal and started to glide down the road. When I hit a red light, I stopped.

I moved my thoughts over to Katie. I thought of her body completely naked. I thought of kissing and biting her nipples, arousing her senses. I felt my pants getting tighter, and I huffed. Was I really gonna get a boner in my car driving to work? I calmed down my thoughts, thinking of naked sumo wrestlers. I shivered at the thought.

The light turned green, and I rode through it. I turned on the radio, hoping to get a good song. 'Thanks for the Memories' by Fall Out Boy. I laughed at the irony, thinking of Rachel. She was so pissed at me for making her life difficult. So what? I did not want to spend a ton of time with her. It was not that big of a deal. But if she knew about the other girls, then I would have a problem.

I coasted down the street. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw an old man fighting with a young kid. The man was swinging his cane in the air, trying to hit the kid. The kid kept dodging out of the way, missing every swing. I pulled my car on the side of the road. 'Old Man Fights Against The Youth Of Today.' Yes, it was a horrible story idea, but I was witnessing it first hand. I could stretch the truth a bit and whabam! A good story.

I shut off my car, leaving the keys in it. I ran across the street, heading straight towards them. They did not even see me; they just kept fighting. I was yelling to get their attention, wanting them to stop. As much as I wanted to make the story excellent, I really did not want anyone getting hurt. I got up to them, and they immediately stopped. The kid turned around and waved at me, a smile on his sly face. I looked at the old man, his lips curling.

I was instantly confused. Then, I sharp thing went through the back of my neck. I felt the world spin and my legs get weak. I fell to the ground on my knees. A man came in front of me, and he had a vicious grin on his face. His eyes were green and blue, and his hair was a dirty blond. I wanted to spit in his face, but I could not; everything went black.

* * *

I woke up to blackness. I felt something hard on my wrists and ankles. I tried to move, but I could not. My arms were suspended in the air in front of me, and I was gripping something with each of my hands. I tried to move my legs, but they were stationary as well. I growled, getting extremely pissed off.

"What the fuck is going on?" I yelled into the darkness. "Someone get me the fuck out of here!"

A light came on above me. I smiled, feeling accomplished. I was finally able to see what I was tied up to. My wrists had ropes and metal bracelets around them. My hands were gripping two handles that was hooked on ropes. The ropes stretched out into the darkness in opposite directions. My ankles had the same bracelets.

I groaned. "What the fuck is happening? Who is playing this sick, fucking joke?"

I heard my voice echo in the distance. I huffed, more pissed off than when I started. I listened to the darkness, hoping someone would answer. Instead, I heard a muffled voice. I looked to the left; I could not see anything, but I heard it again. It sounded panicked and worried.

"Who is there? Who the fuck is there?" I did not know if I was worried for them or myself.

Suddenly, the lights came on. I was in a never ending room, made completely of concrete. There was metal door in front of me with a television in front of that. I looked to my left, eager to see what was there. Katie was lying on five wooden boards with spaces between them. A few inches above them hung the same structure. If it came down on Katie, the boards would be pushing on Katie. She had a piece of cloth in her mouth, and her arms were tied to the boards, along with her legs. Her eyes were frantic, looking over to the right of me.

I turned my head and saw Rachel there. She was in the same position as Katie, and she was staring at me. Her eyes were big, and there were tears rolling down her face. She was shaking uncontrollably. I froze, not knowing what to do. I looked to the ropes that I was gripping. Both of them led to either one of the girls. I closed my eyes, not trying to think about where I was. I shook the thought from my head, praying that it was all just a dream.

I heard a click. I opened my eyes and saw the television come on. I was greeted with the puppet of Jigsaw. My heart stopped beating; I could not believe I was here. He opened his mouth into a wicked smile.

"Hello, Emmett McCarty. You were getting tired of hearing about me on television and such. I'm sorry, but you're going to have to hear about me one more time. Actually, you are going to hear about yourself more than myself. It's time to play a little game.

"You see, you are here because you have been doing something extremely bad in your life. You love women, and I completely understand that. But I don't think it's very tradition to be with four girls at one time." Katie and Rachel mumbled something into their cloths. I looked away from both of them, my face completely red.

"Women are not to be treated like shit, Emmett. They are to be loved and cared for. You may think that you are in love with all four of them, but you are actually just using them for your own personal gain. That is not right.

"Now, you are forced to choose between these two lovely ladies. Both of them claim that they are in love with you, but you can only be in love with one at a time. You must choose which one is allowed to live and which one must die. The boards above their bodies will slowly come down every second you don't make a decision. Eventually, they will come down on the girls and push on them. They boards, without the girls, normally fall in between each other. The girls are in their ways, and they will end up hurting the girls a great deal. Bones will be broken and blood shed. To save one, you must let go of the handle of the other woman. If you don't make a decision quickly, both of them will die.

"I feel like I should give you the positive and negative parts of each woman. Rachel was the girl that you just had sex with in your house. She traveled all the way to your house to see you because she loved you so much. She has a little sister with Down Syndrome and a mother in the hospital. Her father is out of the picture, leaving Rachel to care for everyone in her close family. She has, in fact, cheated on you once. She believes that it was a true mistake; it was a few months ago when you left town to visit your parents.

"Katie, on the other hand, has never cheated on you once. She stayed in Miami for a good amount of time, and not once did cheating cross her mind. Her parents are both dead, and she has no younger or older siblings. She lives for work. Not many people would suffer a great loss if she suddenly disappeared one day.

"Now, Emmett, the choice is up to you. Will you only look at physical appearances and past mistakes or will you actually put some thought into this choice? The choice is all yours, Emmett McCarty; their lives are in your hands."

The television flickered off. Rachel and Katie whimpered as they heard the gears of the machine they were on start working. The boards above them started to come down millimeter by millimeter. The ropes I was holding onto got tighter. I felt the tug on my arms as the ropes pulled. Both girls were looking at me, tears rolling down their eyes. Their eyes were begging me.

I crashed and started crying. The tears freely rolled down my cheeks, and I hung my head. I could not believe that I had to choose which one I wanted to live. I was crumbling in front of them, no longer the strong man that they both knew.

I thought deeply as the ropes pulled more. Katie was so hot and amazing in bed. Rachel had cheated on me. That pissed me off to no end, but I had three other girls on the side. Rachel had a family that needed her dearly, and Katie had nothing. I looked up at Katie; her body, even in stress, was still so smoking hot. I wanted her so badly; I wanted to have sex with her again. Rachel was crying uncontrollably now. Her thoughts were clearly on the lives that were going to lose her.

I took in a breath, not knowing what to do. The boards were now resting on the girls. I could see the pressure that they were putting on them. Katie cried out, the boards crushing her chest. Rachel had her head turned, a board right above it. She was whimpering, tears falling on the floor.

I heard a bone crack. I looked over at Katie; a board had no doubt broken a rib. Rachel had the boards pressing against her stomach, and one of her bones cracked. She whimpered again, the board pressing against her face. I cried out, the ropes getting tighter. I knew if I did not make a decision soon they would both be dead.

I closed my eyes, praying for forgiveness. I could not look at her. I let go of the left handle. I heard a loud snap, and I looked up. The boards had come together between Katie's body. There was blood everywhere, her body hanging in shreds. Some bones were visible along with muscle and tissue. Katie's eyes were still open, her head coming in between two boards, not touched. Her mouth was open, and there was blood draining out of it. I cried out, not believing what I just did.

I heard Rachel cry out. I turned to look at her. She was crying, her body shaking. The board came off of her, and the rope slacked. I could make out my name in her scream. I stood there, frozen, as she looked at me with loving eyes. Suddenly, she began to get lowered into the ground through a new whole in the floor. She disappeared, and the floor came back to take her place.

I took my hands off of the right handle and heard it clatter to the floor. I felt sick, the smell of the blood taking over the room. I wanted Katie's body to disappear into the floor too, but it was still there, staring at me. The metal door in front of me squeaked open. The television came on.

"Emmett, continue walking forward. Don't try anything or your bands will explode, taking off your wrists and ankles. Then, you are stuck here forever. Go forward, and play my little game."

I ran forward, heading straight for the television. "Fucker!" I picked up the television and threw it across the room. It landed on the concrete ground, shattered into pieces. I yelled in the air, pain and agony taking over me. My arms hurt, but that was not anything like what Katie had to experience. I really hoped that her death was instantaneous. I sobbed as I walked forward, going through the doorway ahead of me.


	5. Bella

******Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga, The Saw Series, or any of their affiliates.**

**Chapter 5: Bella**

I woke up to the sound of cars speeding down the street. Some asshole laid on the horn and woke me up. I groaned and flipped over in my bed. I could see the sun coming through the window, but I refused to get up. I heard someone tapping on a door down the hallway. Birds chirped outside. A dog barked in the distance.

"What the fuck!" I yelled, flipping my covers off. I got out of bed and pushed the curtains open. I was blinded instantly by the light, but I quickly got used to it. I opened the window and stuck my head out. I saw the damn birds and the stupid dog. "Shut the fuck up!" I flipped the owner of the dog off and brought my head inside again. I closed the drape.

I took a step towards my bed and fell forward. I landed in the middle of my bed. I groaned. My head hurt, and my brain was thumping. I put my hands up to my ears, hoping to drown out the other noises. I could hear people walking downstairs and people talking next door. The damn dog barked again.

I pushed myself up off the bed. I walked out of my bedroom with my eyes half open. I needed a pick-me-up; it was, after all, almost noon. I walked into the kitchen, the small, cramped kitchen. I opened the refrigerator and took out a beer. I popped open the bottle and chugged it down. It went down nice and easy, very cold.

It woke me up, and I finally felt awake. I headed to my bedroom again. I grabbed my phone on the side table. I flipped it open: no calls or messages. Dammit. I put the beer bottle down on the table. I grabbed the drawer and pulled it open. The whole table shook under the effort. I grabbed a box of needles and ran out of my room.

Neil, my one friend, was supposed to call me in the morning. It was morning and no call. I paced up and down my living room; I was getting anxious. He was getting me the stuff, and I needed it. I felt my hands getting sweaty. I sat down on my couch and took deep breaths. I was addicted, and I needed it. Now. There was no later or tomorrow. Now.

There was a knock on the door. I quickly jumped up, praying it was Neil. If it was not, I would probably attack the man or woman knocking. I was extremely anxious. I got to the door, twisted the knob, and pulled it open. I was greeted with a toothy grin from Neil.

I could not hold back my excitement. I pulled him into a hug. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. You don't know who nervous I was getting."

He pushed me away from him; Neil was not the touchy-feely type. "I deserve a hell of a lot more than a damn hug." He walked into my apartment, and I closed the door. Neil was about a foot taller than me and really lanky. All of the drugs and such got him after about ten years of shooting up. His face was sunken in, and he seemed to always shake. I was exactly like him though, and I was only doing it for five years. Neil was my best friend.

"Why do you want then?" I asked, walking over to him. I sat down on his lap, my legs on either side of him. "I can give you anything you want. All you have to do is ask." I grinned at him.

His hands rested on the lower part of my back. He pulled me closer to him, and I obeyed. I leaned down and kissed him on the lips. His hands went down my back some more before finally landing on my ass. I jumped at the touch. Neil grinned as his tongue explored my mouth. I felt him get hard through his jeans and my pajama bottoms. He was really big.

"You know, Bella," he said, speaking into my mouth, "I think we can finish this later. Right now, I have to go to another client. I'm delivery boy, remember?"

I pushed away from him, the moment killed. Neil was my man, and I wanted him. Now, he was leaving. "I see. You just wanna go do someone else." I got off of him. "Whatever. Just give me what I paid for."

"You know you're the only one." Neil stood up and walked over to me. He pulled me into a tight hug. "You'll always be the only one." He kissed the top of my head. "I gotta go though, and that is no lie." He pulled the drugs out of his pocket. "I love you, baby." He turned around and headed out the door. So much for quality time together. Neil working for the drug dealer was not ideal, but we managed.

I grabbed the drugs, knowing that I at least got something I wanted today. I took the bottle and sat down on the couch. I opened the box of needles and took one out. I popped the lid off and the back part. I stuck the needle in the opening in the top of the bottle. I filled the needle up all the way: ten milliliters. That would be enough for now. I pulled out the needle and popped it into my arm. I shot the drugs into my system. I felt them already working, my head getting a little dizzy. I pulled out the needle and threw it on the coffee table.

I sat on the couch longer than I usually did. I would get up and get a beer or get some drugs out of my bathroom. Instead, I just sat there. I leaned back and felt the drugs taking over my body. It was a rush, a high, and it could not have felt better. I had to thank Neil again; he was the one that got me started on this wonderful addiction.

It was a little too silent in my apartment. I grabbed the remote, trying for it three times. My depth perception was off. I turned on the television and got the news. They were talking about the Jigsaw Killer again. I groaned, extremely tired of hearing about him. I tried to change the channel, but I could not get the button. Instead, I stood up and headed towards the kitchen.

I had to lean up against the wall. I did not want to fall. Even though I was dead on my feet, I felt amazing. Everything around me was changing colors; the hue was turning into a nice red. My walls were suddenly pink. I laughed out loud as I opened the refrigerator again. I grabbed another bottle of beer, too lazy to go in my room and get the one I started.

I closed the door and stood up straight. I turned around and saw a man in front of me. He was holding a needle, and at first, I thought it was Neil again. When I really focused on his face, I noticed it was not anyone that I knew. He took a step forward and jabbed the needle in my neck. My reflexes were shot or else I would have attacked him. I dropped the beer bottle on the ground. My whole body became numb, and I passed out.

* * *

I was extremely uncomfortable. I could feel something in my arms, but I did not know what it was. I could barely bend them. My mouth was aching for reasons I did not know. I felt something in it, and I started hyperventilating. I opened my eyes and saw nothing but black. I was sure I was dead. Whatever that guy gave me caused me to overdose, and now, I was dead.

I did not notice before, but I was sitting down. I could tap my feet on the ground; it echoed through wherever I was. I was not tied to the chair either. I was perfectly free, but I just did not want to move. I did not know what to do or where I was. I started freaking out again.

Then, a light came on above me. Then, instantly, another light came on next to me. I was in a concrete room with a television, two tables with knives, a clear screen, and a person. The person was on the other side of the screen, and the person was someone I knew very well; it was my drug dealer, Dave. He had something in his mouth; it looked like a pear. It was strapped on his head. He was staring at me as I stared at him. I noticed that there was blood on the inside of his arms, right where needles were shot.

I looked down at myself and noticed that I was in the same predicament. I had a pear-like object in my mouth as well. It was strapped on my head, and my arms were cut where I shoot up. I lifted them slightly only to feel discomfort. It felt like there was something under my skin.

Despite the pain, I lifted my arms and felt the back of my head. The thing in my mouth was connected to me with a lock. As much as I pulled, it would not come off. I groaned only to hurt my throat. I put my hands back down, defeated. I had no idea what was going on.

Suddenly, the television turned on. A puppet showed up on the screen, Jigsaw's puppet. I almost screamed out in terror. "Hello, Bella Swan. You're about to play a little game.

"Almost all of your adult life, you have been taking drugs. It has been a release for you, an all-contact high. You have been jeopardizing your life and those around you because of the way you live. Today, you are forced to fight for your life, something you haven't had to do for a while.

"Once you get out of your chair, you will have exactly sixty seconds to unlock the lock on the back of your head. That will release you from the instrument in your mouth, and you will go free. But, Bella, there is one catch. Your drug dealer is also trying to get out of here. Only one of you can unlock the lock.

"The knives in front of the both of you will be used to find the key to set you free. The only problem is that the key is inside of you. In one of your arms lies the correct key. You must cut open the area that you rely on to get high in order to live. If you don't unlock the instrument in your mouth in less than sixty seconds, it will pop open, breaking your jaw and possibly ripping the sides of your mouth.

"Don't cut yourselves up too much though. You won't be out of here for a while, and you will bleed to death if you cut a vein. Good luck."

The television screen went black. I could feel Dave's eyes on me, but I was too worried about myself. I did not give a damn what I had to do; I was going to live. I jumped out of my chair, and the ticking of the clock began. Dave was out of his chair immediately after me, the clock already starting for him too.

I grabbed the knife on the table in front of me. I could feel the objects under my skin; there was no doubt in my mind that they were there. I took in a deep breath and thought. I knew where all the important veins in my arm were. I just had to avoid them.

I put the knife against the skin on my left arm and slowly cut. I moaned; the knife was hard and painful. The blood started to pour out of me. I began to panic. How long was it since I got high? My blood was extremely thin; I could bleed to death.

It was too late for that now. I dug a bit deeper into my skin. I put the knife on the table and breathed in again. I shoved my fingers in my arm, digging around for the key. I yelled in the bottom of my throat, unable to speak. I touched the metal and pulled it out. It was covered in blood, but it was a key.

I turned to look at Dave; he had his fingers in his right arm, looking frantically for the key. I brought the key up to the lock with my hands. I tried to put it in, but it was not fitting. I groaned, throwing the key on the ground; it was the fake one. Dave pulled his key out and put it in the lock. It did not fit either; we were still evenly matched.

I grabbed the knife again and pushed it deep into my arm. I whimpered and dropped it on the floor. I put my thumb and my pointer finger in my arm and swam through the blood. I touched something odd and pulled it out. It was another key, different from the first one.

Despite the pain in my arms, I raised my hands to the back of my head. My hands were shaking horribly; I took a deep breath to calm myself down. I slowly got the key inside the lock and turned it. I heard it click, and the band came loose. I grabbed the thing in my mouth and pulled it out. I threw it on the ground, gasping for breath.

Dave was frantically trying to get the key inside the lock, but it was too late. The look on his face when he saw that I had the thing out of my mouth was terrifying. Instantly, the metal in his mouth popped open, and his jaw dislocated from the rest of his face. His cheeks were ripped open. He tried to scream out, but he no longer had a mouth. I turned away, my stomach churning at the sight and the blood.

The television screen turned on again, and a metal door opened. I held onto my hands, trying to calm the shaking. "Continue forward, Isabella. Make sure the bands on your wrists and ankles don't explode. I can't wait for you to play the rest of my game."

I looked at my wrists. There were metal bands on each of them, as well as on my ankles. I did not notice that before; I was too panicked to even look around. I peered at Dave and the bloody mess. He did not have bands on him. It was like Jigsaw knew I was going to make it. I looked closer at the keys that Dave had. Both of them were the same; he could have never even won.

I turned around, taking in a deep breath. I noticed that I was bleeding on my side. I did not even have to look; it was Jigsaw's mark, a puzzle piece. I breathed out. I gripped my arms, hoping to stop a bit of the bleeding. The pain was officially hitting the surface. My arms were throbbing. I held onto myself as I walked forward. I headed through the doorway really needing a pick-me-up.


	6. Jasper

******Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga, The Saw Series, or any of their affiliates.**

**Chapter 6: Jasper**

I tightened my tie. It was being defiant. I pulled it tight around my neck, straightening it perfectly. It hung, completely still on my chest. I smiled at myself in the mirror, my teeth whiter than the walls. I winked at myself. Yes, I was narcissistic, and I was proud.

Erin was staring at me, her eyes wide. "Do you really have to do that every morning? There is a mirror in your office."

I smiled at her question. I was used to fixing my tie in the waiting room. It was a habit that I could not break. Besides, I wanted Erin to see me fix myself up. "Yes, Erin, I must. Does it make you nervous?"

"Don't push your luck, Dr. Whitlock. I'm taken, remember?" She grinned at me.

I huffed; she was taken. Engaged, actually. He was not anything to look at either. I walked over to her desk and leaned close to her face. "If your relationship ever changes to single, remember: I'm free." I flashed my pearly whites in her direction.

"Your charm does not work on me, Dr. Whitlock." Her blue eyes going into my soul. I felt myself get dizzy. I quickly looked at her red hair, trying to pull away from her stare. "I've worked for you for over five years. I'm used to it. You were charming in the beginning, but now, you're just a big flirt." She turned her head and looked at her computer screen.

I frowned, annoyed. I stood back up and headed towards my office. The door slammed shut behind me. Let Erin think whatever she wanted about that. I turned on my light and walked over to my desk. I sat down and instantly felt professional.

I looked at my wall of awards and degrees. My mouth stretched into a smile. I could not have been more proud of myself. Psychology was not everything that it was cracked up to be. It was a difficult profession, but I survived it. The years of college and training all paid off in the end.

My notebook and pen were sitting right in the middle of my desk. I picked them up, getting ready for my first client. I tapped the pen on the front of the notebook. I did not really want to work today. The more I worked, the more anxious I got. I needed a day off, but my one patient really needed me.

I huffed when I heard the building door open. Erin greeted him warmly. I could just see her face, smiling and happy. She was amazing, and I wanted her so badly. My body ached for her, and it killed me to know that she did not want me. I clicked my tongue on the roof of my mouth as I waited for the man to come in, impatient once more.

When my office door opened, I was greeted by the same face again. Drake was visiting me once a day for every weekday. I could tell anyone everything about Drake. He was a confused person, his life falling apart. His father left his mother when he was young, and then, his mother used to give him, in his words, really good sex. Then, his mother died, and he did not know what to do anymore. He met a girl and only wanted her for excellent sex. And as I expected, that relationship did not last.

He comes to me to get over his obsession. He wants someone exactly like his mother. He loved him mother, which really messed up my mind. This was the tenth day of our therapy, and so far, he was not doing too well. Every time I did an exercise with him, it somehow ended up leading to sex or his mother, neither of which I really wanted. I started to have nightmares about his childhood and teenage years.

Drake took a seat on the other side of my desk. He was wearing jeans with a simple shirt, except the shirt was from his teenage years. He never got rid of it. It was supposedly the shirt that his mother would wear when they had sex. I shivered when I saw him, but I put on a nice, simple smile.

"Hello, Drake. How are you this morning?" My voice was happy enough. It was not as happy as Erin's, but it would work.

Drake wound his hands together, holding them. "Good, I guess. I had another dream last night."

I groaned inside. These were the things that I had nightmares about. Drake had extremely naughty and wet dreams about his mother. She was usually standing in front of him, naked. Then, she slowly moved on top of him and rode him like a horse. "Was it the same, Drake?" I really did not want to know, but it was my job.

"This time, she wasn't naked. I had to take her clothes off. She blew me instead. It felt really good."

I huffed. "Drake, it's not supposed to feel good. She was your mother. That's incest, Drake, and you shouldn't like it. Do you understand that at all?" I was getting testy.

Drake's eyes popped. "Are you mad at me, Dr. Whitlock? I'm sorry, but I just can't help it." He hung his head.

I took in a deep breath but figured that it was not worth it. "Yes, I'm mad at you. I'm getting tired of hearing about your sex stories and dreams. She was your mother. I mean, jeez, can that get anymore wrong? You are fucked up in your mind, Drake."

That did it. Drake stood up and bolted out of the door. I groaned, knowing Erin would never let me live that down. I stood up as I heard the front door close. Erin immediately appeared in the doorway. Her face was mean and harsh.

"If I said I was sorry, would that fix everything?" I asked innocently.

"It's too late now. Drake really needed you, Jazz. What the hell?" I got turned on; I loved it when she called me Jazz. "You're crazy, you know? Why do I even work for you?"

I didn't answer. I was too busy looking at her. She had an amazing body, curvy and thin. Her breasts were little bumps on the top of her chest. Her legs were fine and long, and I wanted in between them. And Erin had everything right: I was not exactly professional or smart. I acted on instinct.

As I stared off into space, I overheard the television in the waiting room. The news was on, and they were talking about the Jigsaw Killer. I groaned; I was tired of hearing about him. I focused back on Erin and smiled slyly.

"You are crazy." She shook her head at me.

"But you love it." I winked at her, grinning my sideways smile.

I was extremely unobservant. I did not even see the man come up behind her. I did not even react when he stabbed a needle in her neck. Erin fell to the ground, her eyes shut and her legs rubber. She did not even have time to scream. I took a step back, my eyes on the man in all black. His face was harsh, and his eyes were black. He stepped over Erin and headed towards me. I ran into my desk and grabbed a pen. I had no idea what that was going to do to him.

I dodged out of the way when his hands reached for me. I ran into the chair that Drake sat in and fell on it. I threw the pen at him and missed drastically. I cursed, pissed off. I tried to get out of the chair, but I could not. The man stood above me, a needle in his hand. I held my hands in front of my face, hoping that he would not do anything. I felt the needle enter my arm. It was out as quickly as it was put in. I groaned and kicked him. He fell to his knees, and I got out of the chair. I ran over to Erin and knelt by her side. She still had a pulse, but she was unconscious. I tried to move again, but my eyes were shutting. I felt my body sway, and I fell on Erin, out cold.

* * *

I was in pain. My back was killing me, and I could not move my arms or legs. I instantly felt claustrophobic, and I could not see a damn thing. I groaned, wondering where the hell I was. I was never going to forgive that asshole. What happened to Erin? What happened to me?

I moved my fingers and felt something cold on my fingertips. I touched it again, and then, I flicked it. It made a hollow noise, sounding like plastic. I became even more confused. My feet felt like they were resting on the same thing. Then, without even seeing it, I knew where I was.

I was stuck in a damn box.

I huffed and hollered, "Hello? Hello!" The sound echoed in the little box and came back to me. I hung my head, knowing that no one would be able to hear me.

Then, as if someone wanted my thoughts to come true, a light came on. My theory was proven. I was stuck in a damn, plastic box. It was see-through, and it was no more than six or seven feet wide. I was standing in it, and my arms were stretched out to its sides. I was locked in position with wrist and ankle bracelets. I could not move a muscle.

I looked out of the box and could see absolutely nothing. Somehow, I could feel eyes on me. I did not want to worry myself anymore, so I started to look around the box. At the bottom, there seemed to be a hole. I could not see far out of the box, but there was tank that was hooked up to the hole. It was labeled with one word: Water.

Another light came on, and I felt my hands get sweaty. I was not exactly afraid of water, but it was not one of things that I enjoyed. When the light came on, I saw a person in a box just like me. She was shaking uncontrollably as her eyes fell on me. She was someone that I could never forget.

Suddenly, all of the lights came on, and a television was visible in front of me. The screen flickered, and a picture came on the screen. I clenched my jaw together, my teeth grinding. I recognized that puppet instantly.

"Hello, Doctor Jasper Whitlock. You're about to play a little game. You are a very prestigious psychiatrist in this area. Many people go to you to have their problems solved. Almost every person you seem to 'fix.' Almost every one.

"This girl to the left of you was a patient of yours. She had a particular fear that you found interesting. She was one of your first fear patients. She is a hydrophobiac. In other words, Jasper, she fears water. She came to you and put her life in your hands. You took advantage of her.

"You decided to take her to a lake one day. You told her that everything was going to be fine. She believed you. You gently put her in the water and ignored her screams of protest. You kept your hands on her, but she would not stop screaming.

"Then, without any cause or reason, you let her go. She floated there for a few seconds before she went under. You were so stunned that you did not do a thing. Thankfully, a camp lifeguard was there. He dove in and rescued her, something you would not dare to do. You are slightly fearful of water as well, Jasper. Now, you are going to see just how scary it is.

"The boxes are connected to a tank. In that tank is a large amount of water, enough water to fill up the tank." I heard the girl whimper and shake. "Above the tank is a hole. There is a drip rigged to that hole." I looked up; he was not lying. "Water will fall on your head, drip after drip after drip.

"One of you will survive; the other will die. Who will it be, Jasper?" The television blinked off, and I could finally breathe again.

I turned to look at Dana, the girl. "Take deep breaths, Dana! Don't let the water take you down!" I did not know if she coudl hear me, but it was worth a shot. Both of us would make it out.

Then, the water started to come in. First, the floor quickly filled with water; it was coming in at an alarming rate. I felt the cold on my feet, and the shiver went all the way up my spine. I felt the water start dripping on my head, the drips occurring at random moments.

That was when Dana screamed.

It was window-breaking, glass-shattering. Her tank was just as filled as mine, but she was a true hydrophobiac. The water was cold, and it was freaking her out. She would not stop screaming, and I was instantly brought back to the lake with her. I froze again. Dana was squirming in her box, her torso the only thing moving. There was sheer panic on her face. Her face was completely red from screaming and fear.

"Dana!" I yelled, "Calm down! You're going to kill yourself!" If she kept this up, she was going to die before the water even reached her neck.

Dana seemed to not hear me; she was too focused on the water. Her eyes were frantically looked at the rising water level. It was at our knees now. It was flowing in faster now, and it was extremely cold. The dripping on my head was not helping either; it was driving me mad. Dana, however, was not worried about it.

I started hyperventilating without even noticing it. I was not breathing quickly because of the water at my thighs now; I was focused on the dripping water. It was so random and uneven. It occurred anytime, and it was driving me crazy. I looked up occasionally, but I could not see the drops of water; it was too high up.

Dana screamed again, this time because of the water drops. I looked over at her, my teeth chattering. The water was up to our waists now, and Dana's face was beet red. She screamed, her yell muffled, "Make the damn drops stop!" She was shivering and shaking her head back and forth.

I could not speak anymore; I was frozen. The water was up to the middle of my chest. My body was trying to stay warm, but I could not manage it. I chattered but took deep breaths, calming myself. Dana was not calm at all. She was still screaming as the water passed her breasts. And then, the worst happened.

Blood appeared in the water. It instantly turned pink. Dana's face turned into horror, and her eyes went over to me. She popped a vein in her head, and blood was running down her face. She stared at me for the longest time. Then, her head fell and hung. The water took over her head, and her body was in water.

I shivered again, the water at my neck. I looked away and felt my ankles unlock and my wrists. The water was at my chin when the plastic broke. The water rushed out of the box, pulling it with me. I finally rested on the cold concrete, shivering. I hugged myself, trying to warm up. I looked over at Dana. I could barely see her; the water was almost blood red.

The television blinked on, and I was face-to-face with the puppet again. "Congratulations, Jasper. Walk towards the door, or the metal bands will explode on your wrists and ankles. Continue forward." A metal door in front of me opened, darkness only visible through it. I stood up, shaking. I had no other choice. Against my better judgment, I walked forward into the door.


	7. Rosalie

******Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga, The Saw Series, or any of their affiliates.**

**Chapter 7: Rosalie**

"Dammit!" I yelled. I could not get my high heel on. It was stuck on the middle of my calf. The leather was too soft, and it was sticking to my skin, preventing it from going on.

"Would you like some help?" Vance said, looking at me with a funny grin.

"No, asshole, I'll be fine. Thanks for asking though." I growled at the shoe and at Vance. He was an ass, and he seemed to always make me pissed off. My only resort when talking with him was sarcasm.

"I'll help you, Rose. I'm not that cold-hearted." He took a step towards me in an all black outfit. His arms were outstretched towards me.

I spun around on the seat, not facing him anymore. "I'll be fine. I can do it myself." I huffed, pulling on the shoe as much as possible.

"If you weren't so damn stubborn, maybe you would have some friends." I fought back the urge to nod in agreement. Vance was right; I was so stubborn, and people generally stayed away from me. Vance, on the other hand, never left me alone.

"Go away," I mumbled. Once I said it, I hoped that Vance did not hear me. I actually did not want him to go away.

Vance appeared in front of me. "I'm not going anywhere." He put his hands on mine. I stopped tugging on my shoes, and my heart started pounding. Vance slowly pulled my shoes up my legs, getting the tops of them up to my knees. He slowly took his hands off of me and folded them across his chest. "All you had to do was ask."

I looked up at him, my heart still beating just as hard as when he was touching me. "I didn't need any help." I stood up and walked to my locker, my heels clicking. I put in my combination and popped the locker open. I grabbed my leather bra and tight leather shorts. I turned around and saw Vance staring at me.

He had on tight, black, leather pants. His dick was very visible behind those pants; I could guess how big it was and what it looked like, too. I loved those pants so much, but he only wore them if his customer wanted them on. On top, he had on suspenders, or what we liked to call them, sex-spenders. His abs were visible, and his arms looked scrumptious.

"You don't have to be so mean all the time, you know." His eyes were flaming up. I hated when they did that.

"I'm entitled to be whatever I want to be." I pushed past him and headed towards the changing room. I ran in the door and quickly closed it behind me. I heard Vance's body press up against my door.

"We are the same, Rose. Don't you see that?"

I groaned as I pulled my shirt off. I did not answer him as I slipped on my black, leather bra. I quickly pulled off my baggy shorts and put on my tight, black, leather shorts. The person I was working for today was really happy over leather. I opened the door, knocking Vance out of the way. I walked past him again, trying desperately to ignore him.

"You're really pissing me off, Rose." Vance was following me out of the locker room.

"Well that makes two of us, doesn't it, Vance?" I walked to the main area where all of the sex toys were. I grabbed the whip and handcuffs and continued to my room.

"Come on, Rose. I can tell that you really like me. Why can't you just admit it?"

I spun around, knowing that he went too far. "Whoa. What? You think I like you?" He did not even know the half of it. "You're crazy, Vance. The only thing we have in common is the fact that we work together at a sex company. That's it. We are merely acquaintances. That's it." I turned back around, fighting back the urge to kiss him, and headed towards my room.

It was our job that prevented me from forging forward and being with Vance. He was so sexy, and I was sexy. We would make a perfect couple. I was blonde, and he was dirty blond. Damn, our kids would be gorgeous, but I was afraid of what people would think. Hell, I was afraid of what I would think.

I was a mistress at a well-known sex company. We did not have sex here; we just made people's fantasies come true. Married people came in here; single people came to see us. Hell, even old people came. I would always be afraid that Vance would find a person he played around with more interesting than me. Then, he would leave my ass, and I would be stuck working with him for the rest of my young career.

Life was cruel.

I opened the door to get ready for my customer. I set up the table where he would lay. I put the hand cuffs and other devices I used before in the corner. Grabbing the blindfolds, I put them on the table. I held the whip in my hand, ready for him. I knew this would get Vance off my mind; I was betting on it.

I stood in the shadows as the man walked in the room. I heard his quiet footsteps on the concrete floor. When he walked in the light, I did not get a good look at his face. He sat down on the table and grabbed the blindfold. He put it around his eyes and lay down on his back.

With the whip in my hand, I headed out of the shadows. I stood above the man, looking down at his face. It looked hard and mean. His dirty blond hair was everywhere. His face looked recognizable, but I did not know who he was.

I was about to talk when his hand moved slightly. I remembered that I forgot to handcuff his hands together. My heels clicked as I walked over to the corner and picked up the handcuffs. I turned around and screamed.

He was standing right in front of me with a needle in his hand. His eyes were glaring at me, full of hate and anger. I kept screaming as loud as I could, but his other hand whipped out and covered my mouth. My scream became muffled, and I feared my life. I was watching the news this morning. This was exactly how people got taken by the Jigsaw Killer.

His hand moved quickly, pushing the needle into my neck. I felt the liquid go into my blood stream. My scream was dying off as my body started to fail. I felt my knees get weak and my body slack. I fell to the ground and blacked out.

* * *

I was uncomfortable. My hands were cuffed and so were my ankles. My arms were suspended in the air, and I could not move my legs. I was standing up straight, and I was afraid. I did not know where I was or how I would get out. I stifled a cry.

My eyes were sealed shut; I did not want to open them. I was afraid of what I would see. My whole body was telling me this was wrong. I took in a deep breath and opened my eyes. I saw nothing; it was too dark. For a moment, I thought that I did not open my eyes.

Then, a light came on. It came on right next to me. Instantly, I saw where I was. I was in a metal box. There was nothing inside of it but me and the little light. I looked up at my wrists. On them were metal bands that were connected to wires. I looked down at my ankles and saw the same thing as well.

I looked around the box some more. There were little holes in the two walls on either side of me a few feet ahead of me. I figured that it was for air; the asshole who took me did not want me to die. There were two bigger holes in the ceiling a little past the little holes in the walls. Also, I heard buzzing, but I could not figure out where it was coming from.

My eyes went straight to the front of the box. In front of me, I saw a door. It was built into the box. It was clear, and it had a metal door knob. My heart was pounding, and I knew that was my way out. In front of the door was a key. It was dangling from a hair-thin wire. It was swaying slightly, tempting me.

Then, another light came on outside the box. There was a television right outside of the door. It flicked on, and I stopped breathing. I could not feel anything. I did not feel so powerful anymore in my leather bra and shorts. I felt vulnerable.

A puppet popped up on the screen and began talking. Surprisingly, I was able to hear it, but its voice was a tad bit muffled. "Hello, Rosalie Hale. Are you ready to play a little game?

"This is one of my favorite tests, Rosalie. It is only designed for one person, and it is perfect for you. You have been using your body and looks for something against nature. Husbands and wives come to the establishment that you work at and find refuge out of their normal lives to get excited again. You give into their fantasies and dreams without thinking about the consequences."

"It's my job, dammit!" I yelled, a vein popping out on my neck. "I get paid to do that!"

He continued as if my interruption had never happened. "Your actions cause people to get hurt and cause families to break apart. Because of that, you are going to be tested today. You rely completely on your looks and body to make your job possible. You will have to give that up by the end of this test.

"The door in front of you is your only way out. Don't try to hit the walls down or kick the door down. The key hanging down from the ceiling in the box is the only key that works to open the door. Once the door is opened, it must be closed to end your test. As you can see, the door is quite far away, so there will be obstacles in your way. Just pull your arms and legs loose from the wires, and you will be on your way.

"Your looks will not always be the thing you rely on. Focus and get out. Good luck." The television screen turned black.

I was shaking. I was not ready for this. I looked up at my arms and paused before pulling them loose. I closed my eyes when they clicked off the wire. My arms fell to my side, and nothing happened. I calmed down a bit more and lifted up my leg. It quickly came loose, and I pulled the other one up, too.

My heart was pounding in my chest. There was nothing visible in the box, but I had a feeling that there was something behind the metals walls. I stared at the key all the way down the box. The door seemed further away.

I took a step forward, my bare feet touching the metal floor. I shivered but continued forward. I took a few steps forward and walked in front of the little holes. I looked over at them and saw a little red light come on at the bottom of the holes. My eyes got wide as something squirted out of the holes on either side of me. A sticky, watery substance was sprayed all over me. I got a little bit in my mouth, and I tasted it: watered-down honey.

The buzzing that I heard seemed louder than before. I took another step, almost slipping on the metal and honey. I looked up at the holes in the ceiling. Instantly, the buzzing came out of the holes. Thousands of wasps came swarming towards me. I screamed as they impacted with my skin.

The wasps started biting my skin, sucking the honey off of me. I kept screamed, waving my hands in the air. I tried to get them away from me. I looked at my hands and saw that they were on my fingers. I grabbed them and pulled them off of me. I already had bumps all over my hands.

I was working frantically, trying to get the wasps off of me. I kept pulling them off and throwing them behind me. I touched my face and felt them all over my cheeks and forehead. I ripped them off of me, the pain horrible. They were all over me, on my legs, on my arms, on my stomach, on my back. My body was flaming with pain.

Somehow, my brain was telling me to move forward. The key and door were in my sight. I took a slow step forward, trying to endure the pain. I held myself up by putting my hands on the walls. I could not afford to slip and fall on more wasps.

I found myself running towards the door. I felt the numbness after the sting. I was sure that after a wasp stung someone, they lost their stinger and died. I looked down at the floor and saw hundreds of wasps under my feet. They were not moving; they were dead.

I grabbed the key and ripped it off the wire. It was slipping around in my hand. I stopped shaking and tried to grip it in between my fingers. I quickly put it into the door knob and turned it. The door popped open, and I felt a rush of air come into the box. I pushed the door opened and ran out. I closed the door behind me, tears rolling down my face.

The pain finally came again. My skin was burning and inching everywhere. I looked down at my legs. There were wasps hanging onto my skin, stuck there by their stinger and the honey. I pulled them off and threw them on the ground. I picked all of the wasps off of my skin. When I looked down at the floor, there were at least two hundred wasps on the floor. My skin was red and bumpy, full of bite marks. I sobbed loudly, and my face hurt from the stings.

The television came on at the same time a light came on in front of me. A metal door swung open, and the puppet came back on the screen. "Go forward, Rosalie. Your test is not done yet, and if you decide to not go forward, you will no longer have hands and feet." I groaned, and I put my hand on my side, feeling a piece of my skin missing and burning. There was a puzzle piece of skin missing from the side of me. I cried again, walking forward into the doorway, knowing I had no choice.


	8. Jacob

******Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga, The Saw Series, or any of their affiliates.**

**Chapter 8: Jacob**

"Okay, your exam is tomorrow, so I expect all of you to study extremely well tonight." I looked up at the students in front of me. They had blank stares of boredom. "Okay, leave; I know you want to."

The rustle of papers and the closing of binders were heard. Quickly, the students stood up and started walking out of their aisles. They turned up to the exit of the auditorium without one last look at me. No one even came down to ask me questions. So much for their future.

I turned around and went back to my podium. I sighed and grabbed the lesson plans for today. I shoved them back in the binder and quickly closed it. The noise of the door closing echoed in the distance. I moved myself from the podium and headed towards my office. I opened the door and went in, needing to retreat from reality.

I threw everything I was carrying on the little desk in the corner of the room. My main goal was to sit down on the extremely comfortable couch in the middle of the small space. I took two large steps and fell down on the piece of furniture. I sunk into the cushions and sighed.

In front of me, the wall held a mirror. It was only there to make sure that I looked halfway presentable when I went out to teach. I sat up a bit and leaned in towards the mirror. The great thing about mirrors was that they never told a lie; they just showed it like it truly was.

I was the only teacher that had such a peculiar color skin: russet brown. My family came from a long line of Native Americans, and I happened to still collect the colored gene. Not that I minded at all; it gave me a bit of mystery. I looked at my arms in the tight, white, button-down shirt. They filled up all of the fabric and bulged a bit. I instinctively grabbed my left arm and pumped it. It was still as strong as ever.

I would admit to anyone that I was extremely vein; it was evident. I was gorgeous, and I knew it. I smiled at myself in the mirror. Then, I stood up and walked over to the small desk. I needed to get some work done eventually. I grabbed the first paper I could see and a red pen. Checking college students' papers took time and devotion.

I was facing away from the door. When I heard it open slowly, I smiled, but I kept my head down, staring only at the paper. As I stood there, I heard the door close, and I felt arms wrap around my torso, meeting in the middle. A kiss was placed gently upon my neck. Then, she nibbled on it.

My head instinctively tilted to the side with her touch. Then, I turned around ever so slowly and faced her. Vanessa's eyes were deep brown, and her face was pale and gorgeous. Her lips were full, just waiting for me to kiss her. Her innocent eyes blinked, waiting for my response.

I bent down slightly and pecked her gently on her soft, luscious lips. I could feel her lips turn up into a smile. I placed my hands on her face, gripping it with intensity, before I kissed her passionately. She brought her arms around me as our tongues intertwined. We pressed our bodies against each other, wanting more.

A knock at the door stopped us dead. Vanessa ripped her arms off of me, and I backed away from her tempting body. I gestured for her to go in the corner of the room behind the door. She ran over to the small space and covered her mouth with her hand. I straightened my shirt and wiped off my mouth. Taking two large steps, I grabbed the door handle and swung the door open.

"Hello, Dr. Black," the superintendent said, smiling at me. "Are we having a good day so far?"

I nodded eagerly, putting a little too much effort into it. "It's been a good day so far. What brought upon your visit?" I was extremely curious.

"Well, since you don't have anymore classes until tonight, you can surely leave if you would like. A new act was put in today, and professors can leave and come back when they wish. Just like students." The superintendent was smiling like he just won the lottery.

"Okay. Well, thank you for delivering that to me personally. I will be on my way out as soon as I grade some more papers here." I gestured to the desk with a stack of exams on them. He needed to believe that I was actually working.

He nodded. "That will be wonderful. Thank you, Dr. Black." He turned around and headed up the aisle towards the exit. Quickly, I closed the door and leaned up against it, breathing out the air that I held in the whole time he was standing before me.

Vanessa walked over to me. "I'm sorry I had to put you in that position." She rested her hand on my arm.

"Sometimes I wish I could just quit my job so that we could be together. Life would be much easier." I closed my eyes.

"You cannot quit your job because of me." Her lips touched mine softly. Her arms threaded up my chest, grabbing the buttons on my shirt.

My eyes popped open. "You know very well that we can't do that right now." I grabbed her hands and held them tightly.

Her eyes filled with curiosity. "Why not? No one is here except for us."

"Dr. Black wants me to leave for some odd reason. I'm going to leave, so he doesn't get suspicious. Besides, you have a class in a half an hour. We can't do that, Vanessa."

She took a step back and stared at me. Slowly, she stared to nod. "Okay, I understand. I have to get all of my books anyway." She gave me a sincere smile.

I had a feeling that her heart was slowly breaking because of me. I stepped towards her and kissed her. "You'll get the rest of that when you come to see me later tonight." I winked at her.

Faster than I wanted, she left me. I took in a deep breath and gathered all of my things. There was nothing I could do now; she was gone, but I knew she would come back. Her love for me ran deeper than what she wanted to admit.

I left the college campus hastily. When I got in my car, I turned on the radio. The commentator spoke about The Jigsaw Killer. I huffed and quickly shut the radio off. I did not want to hear about that maniac again. He deserved to be put away. Fast.

When I pulled in the driveway, I had a feeling that there was someone in my house. I closed the car up and carried all of the tests and such with me. I jiggled the doorknob, and the door popped open. I shook my head and walked in my house. It was a ranch, nothing too spectacular, but Maria knew everything about the house.

I set everything down on the small coffee table in the living room. I peered into the kitchen, looking for her. Before I knew it, Maria's arms were wrapped around me; I heard her giggle. I turned around and saw her smiling face looking up at me. I was a good foot taller than her; that was one of the things I loved about her.

I put my arms around her and picked her up. She wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. She smiled before resting her wonderful lips on mine. Her tight breasts were pressed up against my chest. I wanted her clothes off badly.

"How was your partial day, Jake?" She said, looking me in the eyes. Her innocent, fifteen year old face was especially beautiful today.

"It was good." I grinned. "How did you know I would be coming home today? Are you stalking me?" I smiled playfully.

Her green eyes looked at me. "I just had a feeling." She grinned at me before kissing me again.

Suddenly, I heard a thud in the kitchen. I froze as Maria's grip tightened on me. I heard her whimper as I turned around slightly. I could just barely see the kitchen out of the corner of my eyes. I stepped forward carefully.

Maria screamed at something behind us. "Jake!" Her voice was shrill.

I put her down and spun around. She stayed still behind me, whimpers coming from her mouth. I looked at the man in front of us; he was wearing all black with a black mask over his face. I glared at him as he pulled something out from his pocket. It was a needle.

"Maria! Get out of here!" I yelled at her, but it was too late.

The man moved with a quickness that I did not even know existed. He ran towards me, sticking the needle in my neck. Maria screamed loudly before he passed me up and pressed the needle in her neck. I tried to lift my hand to punch him, but I could not feel anything. I saw Maria's eyes slack as she fell to the floor. I felt the poison flowing through my system, and I fell to the floor.

* * *

My body was aching; I felt like I overdosed. I groaned as I came back to consciousness. My eyes slowly but surely opened. I felt groggy and tired, and everything about what happened was wrong. I saw Maria's face in my mind, and immediately, my body overcame with adrenaline.

I picked up my head and felt the area where the needle penetrated my skin. I put my hand up to it and felt the little hole in my neck. Then, I held my hand out in front of my face; I could not see it. I twisted around, and my side ached. I touched my right side and noticed that my shirt was wet.

Suddenly, two lights came on above me. I covered up my eyes, the light actually burning. That was when I saw the wrist bands and ankle bracelets. I looked down at my side to see that my shirt was blood soaked. I lifted it up and saw a puzzle piece carved out of my skin. Then, I saw the note in front of me on a rail. _Grab on, Jacob._ To the right and left, there were two handles, identical.

I did not want to grab them. I knew that if I grabbed them that something bad was going to happen. I took a step back, and a beeping noise sounded. I looked down at the bracelets on my wrists and ankles; a little light was flashing red on them. It sounded like a bomb. I quickly stepped back to where I was, and the ticking stopped.

So that was how he was going to play. I groaned and closed my eyes. I set my hands on the handles and waited. Nothing happened. I noticed that the handles were connected to a clamp. I swallowed and pulled them out of the clamp. When I did, a few things happened.

A big thud was heard in front of me. Then, two more lights came on. They were further in front of me this time. First, I saw a television places perfectly in front of me. Then, I noticed the real problem. When I saw what was in front of me to the left and right, I gasped.

Vanessa and Maria were staring at me with wide eyes. Their hands were tied together in front of them. Their legs were tied together and fastened on a board beneath them. That was not the worst thing though. Positioned on their heads like helmets, there were large, metal caps. A mouth piece was in their mouths, and it looked terribly uncomfortable. I felt my heart drop as my problem began to sink in.

The television turned on. My heart fell to the floor when I saw the puppet on the screen. "Hello, Jacob Black. Are you ready to play a little game today?

"In front of you, you see two women in your life that you love. Their fates are about to be determined by you. What you are doing with them is wrong, and it must be stopped. Maybe if one of them parishes, you will stop with your foolish ways.

"There are metal plates inside of their mouths. As they probably already have figured out, they are unable to talk. If they do, many sharp spikes will go into their tongue, causing them horrible pain. Those spikes are positioned on the plates in their mouths.

"Since they are unable to speak, I will speak for them. Vanessa is, as you probably already know, a college student. She is a wonderful age of twenty-one and is about to graduate college. She has a decent grade point average, but it is nothing too spectacular to push her career forward. Maria, on the other hand, is a sophomore in high school. You have been with her for almost two years of her life. She has fallen in love with you completely, and she is determined to push herself forward to graduation and to dating you for real. Her grades are superb as well.

"Now, Jacob, it is up to you. The handles you are gripping are connected to the contraptions in their mouths. In order to free one, you must pull the chain of the other. Something tragic will happen, and the other person will be set free. Their fate is in your hands, Jacob. If you let go of either one of their chains, they will both parish. The choice is yours, Jacob."

I stared at the black screen of the television. My mouth was hanging open, and I could not think. I refused to look at either one of the girls; it would hurt too much. I knew that I could not choose between either one of them. I was madly in love with both of them. My heart was breaking in two.

Both of them whimpered. I looked over at Vanessa first. Her eyes were full of tears, and her hands were shaking in front of her. She took in a deep breath and steadied herself, preparing herself. I looked over at Maria. She was falling apart at the seams. Her hands were shaking violently, and tears were rolling down her cheeks. Her eyes were begging me profusely.

I looked down at the ground. I could not bear it. It was like Vanessa knew that she was going to die. Vanessa was so young, yet Maria was even younger. I could not even imagine taking a fifteen year old's life. I had been with her for a year already, but I was only with Vanessa for a few months. It was Maria that I actually cheated on in the first place.

So many things were running through my head. I felt the tears forming in my eyes. I blinked to get rid of them, and they fell to the ground. I closed my eyes and prayed for forgiveness. After what I was going to do, I knew that I was going to go to hell.

I pulled on the left handle, tears rolling down my cheeks. I heard something crack, and the rope became slack. I heard Maria whimper and begin sobbing. My body convulsed, and I looked up. The Vanessa I knew was no longer there. In her place was a body without a jaw and part of a neck. Vanessa's jaw was lying on the floor, ripped off from the plate in her mouth. Her eyes were still open, frozen in time. Slowly, her body fell forward, landing on the concrete ground with a thud. I sobbed out loud, screaming Vanessa's name.

A click sounded, and Maria yelled. I looked over at her; the metal plate was out of her mouth. Her eyes were red, and her hands were still shaking. "Jacob! Oh, Jacob! Jake!" As she screamed my name, the floor she was standing on began to sink into the ground. Quickly, Maria disappeared, still screaming my name. In her place, another floor appeared.

I let go of both of the handles. It was only then that I noticed how tightly I was gripping them. I looked ahead of me, refusing to look at what I did to Vanessa. A metal door built into the wall opened before me. I looked at it with heavy eyes. I headed forward, avoiding Vanessa. Before I entered the doorway, I looked back at her. Her still body was etched into my mind. Another tear ran down my face. I turned around and walked into the room beyond the door.


	9. James Kramer

******Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga, The Saw Series, or any of their affiliates.**

**Chapter 9: James Kramer**

The house looked like any other house in the neighborhood. It was red and black, simple and old. There was nothing suspicious about it. It had been abandoned for years, and most people shied away from it. It was not that it was scary; it just was not necessary to bother with it.

Hundreds of people drove past that house every day. They ignored it without thinking twice. Only one person had ever really looked at that house after the owners left it. Only one person had walked up on the porch and popped open the locked door. Only one person examined everything in the house before making it a human mouse trap.

Behind the house, there was a large, concrete building. It blended in with the neighborhood as well, and along with the house, it was abandoned, too. That same person had the idea to use that building to his advantage. He was the one who built multiple, underground pathways leading to the basement of the house. That was, of course, where everything was set to start.

His mind thought of it all. Where there was no hope, he saw possibilities. If there was something broken and it was unable to repaired, he fixed it and made it something else. His mind was optimistic yet cruel. Nobody understood him, but to him, that meant nothing. He understood himself.

People gave him the theatrical name, The Jigsaw Killer. He did not ask for that. He only took a puzzle piece of skin to show the symbolism of lost skills for survival. The people he tested only died because they did not know how to survive. He did not kill them; they killed themselves.

Lately though, he decided to make his mark early. He wanted the people in his game to know who did this to them immediately. He wanted them to know that they did something horrible in their lives and that they were going to pay. It all seemed logical in his mind.

And there he sat, James Kramer, staring at the monitors in front of him. He was only a few houses away from the place where it all would happen. All of the people already passed their first tests. They were slowly making their way though the passageways, some slower than others because of their injuries. James was hoping that they would all make it there at the same time and see each other simultaneously. He could not wait to see the look on their faces.

The red house was rigged with cameras with microphones. In every room, there were at least two cameras. James wanted every possible view and sound of the game. He wanted to see and hear the people beg for their lives, beg to change their ways. That was all James aspired to do; he just wanted people to change their ways.

He bit his fingernail as he looked at the screen in front of him. It was the one in the basement facing the corridors. He steadily drummed his fingers on the table, waiting for his players to appear on the screen. When he saw the first movement and footstep, he calmed his heart beat and stared intently at the monitor.

Emmett was the first one to enter the basement. He thought that the corridor would never end. His face still held remorse from the death of his one girlfriend, but he knew he had to stay strong and move forward. When he entered the room, he cursed and looked around.

The room was obviously a basement, cold and dreary. The concrete floors were not promising and neither were the stairs that loomed in the corner. Emmett wrinkled his nose at the thought of what was upstairs. He turned around and noticed the other seven pathways. It was then that he realized that he would not be alone.

Soon after that, all of the people came into the basement one by one. Jacob and Edward filed in almost simultaneously, nostrils flaring. Jasper and Renesmee came in shortly after with long faces. However, Alice, Bella, and Rosalie came in slower than everyone else. They limped in from lack of blood and pain. It was then that they all noticed that they were all fighting for their lives.

"Holy shit," Emmett said when he saw Alice, "What the fuck happened to you?"

Alice let out a little whimper. "The motherfucker whipped me." Her mouth became a line.

"What the hell?" Jasper spoke, looking at Rosalie. "Are those bug bites?"

"Yes, wasps actually." Rosalie grimaced. "I feel drugged with poison from them."

Jacob's mouth popped open. "Why are your arms cut?" He looked at Bella.

"The asshole shoved a key in my arm. It was either dig for it or have my jaw ripped off." Bella glared.

"Whoa, whoa," Edward said, stopping the talking. "This bastard has all of us here to fucking torture us?"

"Duh, captain obvious," Renesmee voiced, staring at Edward. "Of course we are all here for that reason."

"You don't have to get pissed off at me." Edward raised his voice.

"I don't see you hurt, pretty boy. Where the hell is your battle wound? Look at us women; we have gashes that need to be treated right now. What do you have to show?"

"I had a tube shoved down my throat. I choked on water while a metal bar pushed further and further into my back." Edward turned around with his shirt raised. The hole in his back shone clearly. "I think we shouldn't get angry. Let's just tell each of us what happened."

"You first," Alice said.

"My name is Edward, and I was put in here because I went to the dark side. I define a bad cop. I was up against a guy that I beat up after my wife left me. His stomach burst as we got water pumped into our throats."

"Aw, shit!" Emmett yelled, "This asshole picked a cop! Dammit! Out of all the people in the world, he picks a cop!"

"Stop it!" Jasper hollered. "Keep talking. You," he said, pointing to Emmett, "What's your story?"

"I'm Emmett, and I have four girlfriends. Or rather, I had four girlfriends. I had to choose, out of two, which one to kill."

"So that's why you aren't hurt." Alice said. She paused. "The name is Alice, and I screw around with people's minds. I'm a psychic, and I play around with people's fortunes and stuff. I was up against a hemophiliac that bled to death, and here are my scars to prove it." She spun around and showed her bleeding whip marks.

"If you are a psychic, then why the hell did you not see this coming?" Rosalie voiced. Alice did not answer. "I'm Rosalie, and I work for a sex company. I was up against wasps, as you can all see." Rosalie held her arms out to show the bites.

Jasper opened up to speak. "Jasper, and I am a horrible psychiatrist that messes with his patients. I was up with a person that was deathly afraid of water. We were tanks filled of freezing water, and I'm a bit of a hydrophobic as well."

Renesmee huffed. "Onto me. I'm Renesmee, and I defend the guilty and have sex with them. I was standing on a point that dug into my heel as my thumb was securely hooked onto a tight string. I was against an ex-client of mine."

"I am Jacob, and I have sex with my students at the college I work for. Also, I have a relationship with a fifteen year old girl. I had to kill one of my students and lovers. It was either her or the innocent fifteen year old."

"Lastly, I am Bella, and I am a drug addict. I slit my arms looking for a key, racing against my drug dealer, so I wouldn't loose my jaw."

There was silence before Edward spoke. "What are our options now? We are obviously still in his game."

"Hell," Bella said, "I vote we walk up those stairs and get out of here. There is bound to be a way out."

"I'm with her," Emmett spoke, "I have to make sure that Rachel is okay."

"Guys," Alice said, staring past all of them, "I don't think we are going to get out that easily."

"Why the hell not, psychic?" Emmett asked.

Alice just pointed towards the middle of the basement. All of their eyes fell upon the tape recorder that was hanging from the ceiling. The words 'Play Me' were written clearly on the side.


	10. Guns

******Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga, The Saw Series, or any of their affiliates.**

**Chapter 10: Guns**

No one wanted to step forward. They were frozen in fear. With their eyes wide, their hands started to sweat. They immediately forgot about their other injuries because, deep down, they knew that they would be receiving more.

"There is no way in hell I am taking that." Emmett stared at the recorder, shaking his head.

"Someone has to," Bella said, stating the obvious.

"Fine, druggie, you can take it." Emmett gestured towards it. "It would be my pleasure."

"Dammit, stop it." Edward could not take it anymore; his head was throbbing. "This is ridiculous. We are all in this together; we can't just gang up on each other."

"He has a point," Renesmee said, looking at blank faces. "We are all here for a reason obviously. If we work together, guaranteed, we will get out of here faster."

Rosalie started to clap. "Oh, hear, hear. The lawyer has spoken."

"What the hell, bitch?" Jacob said, "We all don't wanna be here. Can we not piss each other off more than we need to?"

"You guys are all talk and no work." Jasper stepped forward and grabbed the tape recorder.

"Finally," Alice said, walking over towards Jasper. "Click play."

"Welcome," the voice on the tape said. It was clearly the Jigsaw Killer's voice. "You have all made it to the next round of your game. I decided to spice things up a bit with this next test. This will definitely show your judgment of character.

"In front of the wall in front of you, across from the corridors you came through earlier, there is a curtain. Behind the curtain houses eight individuals. Those eight individuals mean something to each one of you. One person from each of your lives was taken just like you were. Now, their judgment time has come."

All of the women murmured, "Oh my God," and the men said, "Holy hell."

"Only four of them are allowed to live. The eight of you must decide who lives and who dies. Press their buttons, and they live. Don't press it in two minutes, they die. It is your choice. Choose well." The tape ended.

"What the fuck?" Emmett said, "Who the hell is behind the damn curtain?"

"I think we have to open it up to see," Edward said, staring at the black fabric.

As if on command, the curtain flew wide open. Behind bars, eight individuals sat. Their hands were tied behind their backs, and they were fastened to chairs. Fabric was wrapped around their heads, preventing them from speaking. Their eyes showed all their pain and suffering. In front of each one of them sat a gun, cocked and ready to blow.

"Maria!" Jacob's eyes were tortured, seeing his love again.

"Shit! Vance!" Rosalie yelled, wondering if there was anything she could have done to prevent this.

"No, Erin!" Jasper hollered at her, knowing she was some how involved.

"Fuck! Neil, baby!" Bella looked at him, tears forming in her eyes.

"Laura," Emmett said defeated. He prayed that Rachel and Katie were the only girls trapped by Jigsaw.

"Dammit, Adam," Renesmee voiced, knowing that he was definitely taken.

"Allie!" Alice looked at her assistant, her eyes quarters.

"Caroline?" Edward stared at his ex-wife, the reality of the situation not really sinking in.

There were eight buttons in front of the cage. Each one was rigged to each person. Every one of them watched in terror as the eight main people walked forward, they mouths agape. Their hearts were breaking as they saw their loved ones in front of them, set up to die.

Suddenly, the timer began.

Jacob grasped the bars. "Maria... No, no, no." A tear rolled down Maria's face.

"This is fucked up!" Rose ran over to Vance. "I'll save you; don't worry." Rose touched her finger to the button.

"Hell no." Alice grabbed her hand and ripped it away. "We gotta think this through first before we go pressing buttons."

"She's right." Edward stepped forward. "Who is the youngest out of all of these people here?" He was thinking logically, not impulsively for once.

"Maria," Jacob said, "She is fifteen." There was defeat in his voice.

"Save her," Emmett said, giving in. "She's only fifteen."

Everyone nodded in agreement; it was decided. Jacob pressed her button. The gun in front of Maria moved straight up and fired in the air. Everyone whimpered in the cage. Maria's eyes welled up with tears, looking only at Jacob.

The clock ticked down to a minute and thirty seconds.

"Allie is pregnant!" Alice yelled, pointing at Allie. "She found out last week." Allie burst out in tears, looking down at her stomach.

Everyone nodded, feeling remorse. Alice pressed her button, and the gun fired into the air. Allie sobbed out loud.

"Save Erin," Jasper said, "She never did anything to hurt anyone."

"Shit that," Emmett said, "Save my girlfriend."

"What?" Renesmee voice, "One of your four girlfriends? Oh wait, that's down to three now, huh?"

"Stop it!" Alice yelled but was not heard.

Slowly, Bella began creeping towards the button for Neil. Before her fingers pressed it, Rosalie pulled them away.

"What the hell, bitch? Your druggie boyfriend does not deserve to be saved. Just like you." Rose pushed Bella.

"Stop it!" Edward hollered this time. Everyone stopped.

One minute was left.

"We can't fight," Edward said, speaking loudly, "This isn't right."

"What the hell do you know?" Emmett said, "You're a dirty cop, and you fucked up your marriage. You should just be dead right now. We have no use for you."

Edward gave him the finger.

Fifteen more seconds went by.

Edward pressed the button for his wife and smiled at everyone there, his finger still raised in the air. The gun shot up in the air in front of his wife.

"You bastard!" Rosalie yelled. "What the hell was that?"

"No matter what hell she put me through, she does not deserve to die like that."

"Fuck this," Jasper said.

He walked forward and pressed Erin's button. The last gun fired into the air. A series of cries were heard from the others. Adam, the dealer, met eyes with Renesmee. Laura sobbed as she stared at Emmett. Neil, the druggie, raised his hand towards Bella. Vance stared at Rosalie, the unspoken love they shared in his eyes.

Renesmee, Emmett, Bella, and Rosalie fell to the floor. The guns tilted forward a bit more and fired. The bullets went straight into their loved one's heads. Blood and brains sprayed everywhere, hitting the four on the floor. Covered in their blood, they knew that their lovers were killed because of them. The other people alive behind the bars screamed with fear.

At the top of the stairs, a door creaked open automatically. Their next tasks were ready.


	11. Keys

******Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga, The Saw Series, or any of their affiliates.**

**Chapter 11: Keys**

"I cannot believe you did that," Rosalie said, her arms wrapped around her torso. The people that were alive behind the bars quickly disappeared behind the black curtain again. Then, their cries were no longer heard.

"I don't give a damn what you think," Jasper said. A shiver shook through his whole body; he was freezing. His clothes were soaked, and the house was not an ideal temperature.

"Just stop," Edward said. "Fighting is not going to solve anything. Right now, I think we should find something to warm you guys up with. It's freezing in this house, and we don't need anyone falling behind."

"Let the bastard fall behind," Emmett said. "I don't give a damn."

"I'm with him on that one," Rosalie voiced, stepping over with Emmett.

"Are we seriously about to pick sides?" Bella asked, looking at everyone incredulously.

"I'm with Jasper on this one," Alice spoke up, ignoring Bella's comment. "He had every right to save her." Alice moved to stand next to Jasper.

"I really don't think that it matters anymore," Jacob said, looking at everyone. The only person that met his gaze was Renesmee. She quickly walked over to him, going on his side.

A little eruption of conversations broke out in the little basement. Bella shook her head and walked over to Edward. "I think we are the only sane ones here." She clenched her teeth together as she gripped her bleeding arms.

"I know," Edward said, putting his hand on his lower back. Finally, he had enough. "Shut up!" he yelled. Everyone stopped immediately.

At that moment, everyone saw the people around them as their equals. The fighting had stopped, and they were able to see that they were all the same.

Alice had scars down her back, blood coating her. Jasper wrapped him arms around himself, keeping warm.

Edward was hunched over, holding his back and throat. Bella held her arms, trying to stop the blood flow.

Rosalie had bites covering her almost naked body. Renesmee kept her weight on one foot and held her thumb carefully.

Jacob and Emmett had dazed looks on their faces, remembering their lost loved ones.

"We need to stop this. Now." Edward, despite his pain, stood tall. "This is crazy. If we all don't stick together, all of us are going to end up dying. I don't think any of us want that."

Sticking together in their already defined groups, everyone nodded their heads.

"You're right," Emmett said, giving in. "We have to be there for one another."

"Hate is not going to solve anything," Alice voiced.

Renesmee huffed. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I would like to get this over with."

Jacob nodded. "Let's just go upstairs and see what is waiting for us."

Alice shook her head. "I have a bad feeling about that."

"We have no other choice," Bella said. "It's either upstairs or back down those damn corridors. Guaranteed, he is ready for that. Our best bet is to go upstairs."

Alice shivered, scared. She had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. Rosalie gripped onto Emmett's arm, grabbing for warmth. Renesmee used Jacob as a crutch, watching her foot. Jasper held Alice tightly for security and warmth. Edward started forward, Bella following right behind him. It was either now or never.

Edward slowly ascended the stairs. Bella was right behind him, peering over his shoulder. Next, Jacob and Renesmee, Rosalie and Emmett, and Jasper and Alice walked up the stairs. Edward pushed the creaking door open. What he saw was unexpected.

The house looked normal, average. Nothing seemed out of place. A few boards of wood were coming out of the floor, and the paint was peeling. Other than that, everything seemed mundane.

Edward cautiously walked into the room, Bella gripping his arm. He kept her safe behind her, scanning the room. Once Edward walked in far enough, everyone came out of the basement and into the room as well. They were all confused.

"This doesn't look so intimidating," Emmett said, his voice monotone.

Jasper looked left and right, staring at the closed doors, entrances to other rooms of the house. "Where do we even go?"

Jacob pointed to a door to the left of them. "What the hell? The door has two holes in it." Two, large holes were drilled through the door.

Alice stared at the wall in front of her, her eyes quarters. There was a door with eight key holes. On the door, there was a tape recorder that had 'Play Me' written on it. Underneath those small words, it said 'Alice'.

"Oh shit," Rosalie said, looking at what Alice was staring at. "Fuck."

Alice was shaking uncontrollably. Jasper walked over to her. "It's okay; breathe."

"Are you gonna go get the tape?" Emmett asked. His voice was impatient.

Nobody knew what to say. Silence floated into the house. Alice took in a deep breath and breathed out. Finally, she walked forward, heading towards the tape. She pulled it off of the door and stared at it. Then, she pressed 'Play'.

"Welcome. I want to play a few more games. But first, let me tell you the rules. The eight of you are required to complete eight tasks, one for each of you. After these tasks are complete, each of you will receive a key. These keys are to be put in the door in front of you at the end of the game. That door is your way out. Simple enough.

"Now, this is for Alice Brandon." Alice gasped, her hand covering her mouth. "To your left, you will see a door with two holes in it, if you haven't seen it already. Past those holes are two keys. One of the keys is one of the eight keys. The other key is fake and the wrong one. It is your job to pick the right one. Use your psychic abilities if you must, but I'm sure that they won't help you here because, really, are you a true psychic?."

Alice dropped the recorder to the floor, gasping for breath. Jasper walked over to her and pulled her close. "Take deep breaths. Breathe, Alice." Alice looked like she was having seizures.

Bella walked over to the door with the holes. "Damn. There are two keys; I can see them. They look pretty damn similar, too."

Alice slowly headed over to the door. She kept her breathing steady. She knelt down and looked through the holes. Her eyes flickered back and forth, left and right, staring at the two, different keys. Closing her eyes, she reached her hand into the left key hole. Everybody stayed perfectly quiet behind her, staring at her bloody back.

Alice pulled on the key, her breath haggard. She tugged hard, and the key broke from the string it was tied to. Alice stood up and turned around, a smile on her face. Then, a crack was heard, and a bullet went straight through Alice's forehead. It fell to the ground as Alice's eyes rolled to the back of her head. Everyone screamed as Alice's body fell to the ground with a hard thud.


	12. Bands

******Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga, The Saw Series, or any of their affiliates.**

**Chapter 12: Bands**

Alice's blood slowly seeped over the hardwood floor. The sickly smell of rusted coins filled the room. Everyone's faces held stares of terror and shock. Their eyes flickered between the bullet hole in the door and Alice's body. Nobody moved until a few seconds after it happened.

Jasper fell to the floor, his knees falling in Alice's blood. His hands slowly reached for her, wanting to touch her still body, hoping that it would bring life back into her. His heart was slowly breaking, an empty hole forming. The only person that actually was starting to care and understand him was now dead. And it happened so quickly. A little sob escaped his lips.

Rosalie and Bella stood close to each other with locked arms. Despite the pain, Bella refused to let go of Rose; she needed someone to hold onto to. Rose stared blankly at Alice, her feelings tangled up in a knot. Bella could not believe her eyes; she did not believe that someone could die so quickly. And to both of them, Alice seemed to be a really good person. Neither of them knew why she died first.

A little laugh escaped Jacob's mouth. It was barely audible, but it was there. The insanity of the situation made him chuckle to himself. He still could not understand why he was stuck in a house full of traps and games. His mind was slowly going insane, thinking about the asshole that put all of them in this position.

Edward stared at Alice's body. He watched the blood slowly seep into the floor boards, the dark, red shape moving without a cause. Then, almost like a robot, he walked past Alice's body and stared at the key through the other hole. He quickly grabbed the key and held it in his hand. It was an ordinary key, nothing too spectacular. His eyes fell to the other key in Alice's hand; it was different.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Emmett asked, glaring at Edward. "A girl just died, and you're already ripping the other key off the string. What the hell? Do you have no feelings?"

"It's unfortunate that she died, yes, but I see this everyday. Besides, I don't want to die. I just want to get all these keys and get the hell out of the shit hole."

"You're a real asshole, you know that?" Emmett continued to stare at Edward.

Unfazed, Edward walked past Emmett and to the door with the eight key holes. He took another look at the key, ingraining it in his head. Then, he slowly put it in the top key hole. It fit perfectly. He turned it slowly, and a deadbolt in the door moved. Edward smiled, content.

"I cannot believe she is dead," Jasper whispered, still staring at Alice.

As Emmett walked over to Jasper to help him up, Renesmee stared at the doorway behind her. She did not even blink when Alice was shot, and she wanted the same thing that Edward wanted: freedom. She turned around silently and walked through the doorway opposite of everyone else.

She looked down the empty, cold corridor ahead of her. There were a few doors on each wall. Fearlessly, she jiggled one of the handles; the door did not open. She moved to the next door. Again, it did not open. Frustrated, she tried one last door. This time, it popped open.

Holding her breath, Renesmee walked cautiously into the lit room. All the hair on her body was standing on edge. She peered at the dimming red walls and the dull wood floor. Finally, she pushed the door completely open and gaped at the sight in front of her.

Hanging from the ceiling, there were twelve, spike-covered bands suspended from chains. Also hanging from the ceiling was a tape recorder. It had 'Renesmee' written on it. Renesmee's eyes bulged, her body shaking.

"Guys," she hollered, not caring about making noise anymore, "Hurry up. Get in here."

Slowly, the others started to pile in. Edward was first. Finally, everyone else came in groups. Jasper was the last one; his eyes were still glossy. Edward stared at the sight and the recorder.

"Well," he said, "Are you going to take it?"

"Are you crazy?" Renesmee said, her voice high. "Look at those spikes. There is no way in hell that I am doing anything with those things."

"She's right," Jacob voice, walking up next to her. "She should not have to risk her life. This is shit."

"I disagree," Rosalie spoke up. "It's her test, and she has to do it. The bastard who put us here is probably watching us. If he doesn't see her do her test, we all might die."

A murmur of agreements rippled through the room. Bella, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward's heads bobbed up and down. However, Jacob was indifferent, not wanting to choose sides. Deep down, he did not want anything to happen to Renesmee, and he was not quite sure why; she seemed very genuine.

Being pressured, Renesmee outstretched her arm to get the recorder. She pulled on it and ripped it off the string. Shaking, she slowly pressed the 'Play' button.

"Hello, Renesmee. I would like to play another game with you. As I already have stated before, you are a lawyer. You try to persuade twelve particular people every case you take. These people are, of course, the jury. Today, you are going to be against them.

"The bands you see before you are symbolic. They stand for the twelve jurors that you have to persuade when you are in court. For this task, you will need to latch the bands onto specific parts of your body. The areas are stated on the bands. Quick, give this recorder to someone and put on the bands. You only have thirty seconds."

The recorder went silent. Still shaking, Renesmee gave the recorder to Jacob. He held it steady in his hand as Renesmee ran over to the bands. Latching the bands and bleeding a bit from the spikes, she put one of both of her wrists, both of her ankles, her neck, both of her thighs, both of her knees, both of her elbows, and her stomach. They were tight on her skin, and the spike brought some blood. There were tears of fear and pain rolling down Renesmee's cheeks as she faced the wall, looking away from the others.

"Very good, Renesmee. Now, here is the little twist. The person that you gave the tape recorder to cannot help you in this game. If he does, I will see, and you will die along with him." Renesmee whimpered as Jacob cursed. "Before you, you will see a key suspended from a thin wire." Renesmee looked at the key she did not see before floating right in front of her face.

"In order to get out of the bands, you must get this key. Unfortunately, the only way that you can get it is by using your mouth. This means that you will have to pull on the band around your neck, possibly killing you in the process.

"However, there is one other way that you can retrieve the key. Someone behind you, a person not holding this recorder, can grab the key for you. If they do this, all of the bands will be taken off of you, and you will be set free. It is as simple as that. But be quick because every few seconds, a band will close completely on a body part. Persuade them to save you, Renesmee."

Renesmee instantly started speaking. "Come on, guys. You can save me. Let's go. Someone grab the damn key." She was trying to twist her neck to look at them, but the spikes were digging into her skin.

Nobody moved.

"Hello? Help me here." Instantly, a band on one of Renesmee's thighs closed tighter. She cried out in pain.

"Save her!" Jacob yelled, looking at the others. "What the hell are you waiting for?"

The other thigh band clamped shut. Renesmee yelled.

"What the hell?" Jacob screamed. "Save her, dammit!"

"I don't think we will," Emmett said, his voice monotone.

The bands on Renesmee's knees clamped shut. "Fuck!" Renesmee yelled. "Someone help!"

"It will be better if you are gone," Edward said, his voice just like Emmett's. "There will be one less person to worry about."

The elbow braces closed.

"Fuck you all to the deepest circle of hell!" Renesmee hollered. She tried to move her neck to reach the key three inches away from her face. The spikes on her neck went further in her skin. She could feel the blood running down her neck. "Shit! Someone save me! Please, we are in this together! I will be one more person who can help you if one of you are in a position like this!"

Rosalie and Bella stayed quiet, standing near the door. Their faces showed that they wanted to do something, but they feared the people around them. Jasper just stood there, not moving, not doing a thing.

"Jasper," Jacob said, walking over to him, "Do something! Don't let Renesmee end up like Alice! Please!"

The wrists bands clamped shut. Renesmee wailed.

Jasper shook his head slowly. "No one was there for Alice to defend her."

"You all are shitty people!" Jacob said. "Hold on, Renesmee! Try again!"

"Dammit, Jacob! I can't!" She pulled against the neck brace again. "It hurts too much!" There was blood running down the injured parts of her body. Then, the ankle braces shut. "Fuck!" Renesmee cried. "This hurts like hell! Save me, you bastards! Rose! Bella! Do something!"

Rose stared at Renesmee's bleeding body. Tears were rolling down her face. Emmett grabbed her by the arm and shook his head at her. Rose stayed still. Bella took a step towards Renesmee, but Edward grabbed her, holding her back.

The second to last band clamped down on her stomach. Blood erupted from behind the band. Renesmee screamed out in pain.

"No!" Jacob yelled.

Terror in her eyes, Renesmee knew that the end was near. One last time, she tried to reach for the key. First with her bloody wrist; then with her mouth. Fighting through the pain, she came dangerously close to the key, but she was still millimeters off.

With a deafening click, the last band clamped shut. Blood gushed out of Renesmee's neck. She said something, but it came out muffled. The blood rose up in her throat, drowning her. After a few seconds, her body fell slack on the chains, and Renesmee hung in the air from the ceiling.


	13. Needles

******Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga, The Saw Series, or any of their affiliates.**

**Chapter 13: Needles**

Blood dripped on the hardwood floor: drip, drop, drip, drop, drip. The blood was such a deep red that it actually seemed unreal, yet there was not anything that was more real at that moment. Jacob dropped the recorder to the ground. It flipped over two times and landed in the blood pool forming beneath Renesmee's body.

"Ugh!" Rosalie doubled over and dry-heaved. Emmett placed his hands gently on her naked back. "Don't touch me!" she yelled, stepping away from him. "You are all bastards! How the hell could you not save her?"

Bella tumbled backwards, light-headed, and smacked against the wall. She slowly slid down and put her head in between her legs. Edward was not there to comfort her; he was already reaching for the key. He pulled it off of the wire and slipped it in his pocket.

Rosalie's question went unnoticed, but Edward's actions were seen. "Why do you think that you get to carry the keys?" Jasper asked. "Who died and put you in charge?"

"That's not funny," Jacob said, glaring at Jasper. "People are dying here, and you can just say something like that?"

"I'm with Jasper here," Emmett said, ignoring Jacob. "Why do you get to keep the keys? You might be the next one to go."

"Then, I guess you will just have to dig them out of my pocket on my corpse." Edward pushed past them and walked out of the room.

"Wait up!" Bella said, standing up. "Get your ass back here, Edward!" Slowly, Edward reappeared in the doorway. "We need to talk this over. This is real; it's not longer a game. Two people are dead."

"Thanks, Sherlock," Rose said in a sarcastic tone, "I would have never figured that out. That's what I'm trying to say here. How can we just stand here and act like nothing happened? Alice and Renesmee are dead, and it is technically our fault."

"It is," Jake said, taking one last look at Ness. "You five could have done something, but instead, you chose to let her die a cruel death. And Alice was treated poorly downstairs; she died without a happy bone in her body. We are better than this."

Edward could not stay silent any longer. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I just want out of here. No matter what it takes, I am getting out of here. Now, either you are with me or against me. The line gets drawn here."

A pin could have dropped, and if it were to hit the floor, the noise would have been deafening. Jacob took a step backwards away from Edward. Bella stepped towards Edward, agreeing with his beliefs. Emmett, not even hesitating, stepped towards Edward. Jasper, his point of view changing, moved next to Jacob. Rosalie stood in the middle, seeming neutral.

"You guys are motherfuckers." She took a step back and stood with Jasper and Jacob.

"Fine," Edward said. With that, he turned around. Bella walked away with him, and Emmett stared at Rosalie. He felt betrayed. Slowly, he turned around and walked with Edward and Bella.

Jasper and Rose looked at Jacob. "We're sorry," Jasper said, speaking for Rose. "We could tell that you liked her and that you wanted to help."

Rosalie put her arms gently around Jacob. She kissed his cheek. "It will be okay." Then, they walked out of the room behind Edward, Bella, and Emmett.

Edward took the lead, slowly walking down the hallway. He jiggled the doorknob of one door, but it did not open. He did not dwell on it any further. He walked past it and turned, continuing down the hallway. When it led to a door, he stopped.

"This can't be right," Bella said, staring at the door. "If it leads to a dead end, what good is that going to do?"

For once, Edward was quiet.

"There was another door," Jasper said, coming up from behind. "Where Alice's test was; that was a door."

"Shit," Rose voiced, "We didn't even think of going through that door. Maybe things would have been different."

"It's too late now." Edward grabbed the doorknob and pushed open the wooden door.

He took a cautious step into the bright room. There was table in the middle with a box set on top of it. On top of that was a tape recorder. Bella screamed out in terror.

"What the hell is wrong?" Emmett asked, not seeing what she saw.

The tape recorder had 'Bella' written on it.

"I'm leaving," she said, turning around. She pushed past Emmett and Rosalie, but she could not get past Jacob and Jasper.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Jasper asked, holding her by the arm. The pull tugged at the gouge on her arm, and it started to bleed again. Bella whimpered.

"Renesmee and Alice had to get tested; what makes you any different?" Jacob tightened his grip on her other wounded arm, and it began bleeding as well. Bella cried.

"Stop!" Edward said, pulling her away from them. "Let her go." Edward held onto Bella's hands and stared into her bloodshot eyes. "Take deep breaths; you'll be okay."

"Now all of a sudden, you gain a heart?" Jacob voiced, anger in his tone. "Because your precious Bella is put to the test?"

Edward almost fought back, but Bella stared into his eyes, stopping him before he could begin. Then, Bella took a step forward, pulling out of Edward's grasp. She walked towards the recorder, her heart pounding. She shaking hand grabbed it and pressed the 'Play' button.

"Bella, it's time a play a game. In the box before you, there are twenty needles." Bella whimpered. "In one of the twenty needles, there is a key, one of the keys that are necessary to open the door to your freedom. In order to reveal which needle holds the key, the liquid inside of the needles must be shot into your blood stream." A tear fell from Bella's eyes.

"Once you have found the key, feel free to break the needle and remove the key from the glass. Choose your needles wisely. As you probably know, only a few needles can cause a person to overdose. Good luck."

Bella dropped the recorder to the ground. Slowly, she turned around. "I can't do this. I'm going to die."

"You have to, Bella." Edward's voice was hopeful. "You need to get the key, so we can get out of here."

Bella nodded her head and turned back around. Her hands rested on the box and popped it open. It held large needles full of a white, pasty liquid. Bella cried out. "It's heroin! I'm a heroin addict, and he wants me to shoot up this much heroin?"

"Take the ones that are closer to the bottom of the box," Emmett said, giving his two cents. "He probably put the one with the key at the bottom."

That gave Bella hope. She quickly dove for five on the bottom of the box. She popped off the lid of one and slowly slid it in her arm. She cried out as she pushed it into her vein; her arms were still bleeding. She shot the liquid quickly and pulled the needle out. She stared at the clear needle: no key.

She grabbed another one and pushed it into her vein. She could already feel the high of the first needle. Her sight blurred as she injected more heroin. She looked at the needle once more: still no key.

Again, she took another needle and shoved it in her arm. Her knees were getting weak as she put more heroin in her body. Once more, there was no key. She put two more doses of heroin in her left arm, but still, there was no key.

"This isn't working!" she yelled, her words slurred. Her head was spinning, and her heart was racing.

"Try some of the top needles now!" Edward hollered.

Bella grabbed the needle on the very top and stuck it into her arm. Her hand was shaking so badly that she could barely push the liquid into her vein. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head when she finally injected it. She collapsed backwards onto the floor, her eyes completely open. They were bloodshot, and her face was sickly. Still in her arm, her last needle held the key.


	14. Box

******Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga, The Saw Series, or any of their affiliates.**

**Chapter 14: Box**

Bella's eyes did not close. Edward collapsed to the floor, his jaw open. Emmett cursed under his breath, and Rosalie gasped. Jasper and Jacob just stared at Bella's body. It was lifeless yet real. Her eyes were still completely open, and her hands seemed to be flexing.

Edward slowly crawled over to Bella. He put his hand on her wrist and checked her pulse. After a few seconds, he cursed under his breath.

"Is she...dead?" Rosalie asked through her hands.

Edward nodded, unable to speak. After three deaths, he finally was feeling the reality of what was happening. Slowly, he grabbed the needle out of Bella's arm. Her body was still oozing blood from the cuts on her arms. Edward gently put his fingers on Bella's eyes and closed them. He brushed her face, and his eyes filled up with tears.

He blinked the tears away and stood up. He took the needle over to Emmett and handed it to him. Emmett took it graciously and eyed the key inside. With his strength, Emmett threw the needle at the ground, and it shattered. Glass flew everywhere, and the key went across the room.

"I'll get it," Edward said, his voice quiet.

He walked over to the opposite wall, not looking down at Bella's corpse. He bent down and picked up the key. He slipped in his pocket, and he almost turned around when he spotted something in the corner of the room. He looked up and stared into a camera so small that it was barely noticeable.

"Fuck." Edward's eyes got bigger as he stared at it.

"What is that?" Jacob asked, seeing the camera too.

"It's a camera, isn't it?" Jasper asked, one hundred percent positive about Edward's discovery.

"It's a fucking camera." Edward's voice was getting louder. "And that motherfucker is watching us right now. He has been watching us ever since we started this fucking game."

Behind the camera, Jigsaw smiled. He was proud of their discovery. He pressed a button on his desk, responding to Edward's words. As if on cue, the wrist bracelets of everyone in the room, including Bella's, started beeping. Everyone looked at the flashing light on the bracelets, their eyes wide.

"Shit," Rose said, trying to get the bracelet off. "I want to keep my wrists."

Then, as quickly as it started, the beeping stopped. Jigsaw smiled contently to himself as he stared at Edward's awestruck face. He heard the murmurs of Rose, Jake, and Emmett in the background. Edward and Jasper continued to stare at the camera.

"You're a bastard." Edward turned around and flipped off the camera. Again, Jigsaw smiled on the opposite side of the camera.

"I had a feeling that we were being watched," Jasper said, talking to Edward.

"I didn't even think about that. When Renesmee was in those bands, it never crossed my mind that the asshole that put us here was watching it go down."

"He had to have been. He said that the person that she gave the recorder to could not help her. If Jake would have helped her, he would have seen and killed them both."

"Do you think that he can hear us, too?"

"He can hear us?" Rose asked, her voice high. "He can hear everything that we are saying?"

Edward opened his mouth to speak, but a squeak sounded from the other side of the room. Everyone looked up at the camera. The front part of it was moving up and down, as if it was nodding.

"I guess that is a yes," Jacob said, staring at the camera.

"Wow," Rose said, turning around, "I have never felt so violated in my life, and that's saying a lot considering my job." She passed up Jake and Emmett and walked out of the room.

Everyone mimicked her actions except for Edward. He turned around one last time to look at Bella. Her body was extremely white, whiter that it was before. He shook his head and bit his lip. Then, he followed everyone else.

Rose was in the lead. She was back-tracking, walking back through the house. Since they hit a dead-end, they had to go back to where they started. She passed up Renesmee and held her breath; she could already smell her corpse rotting from lack of life.

Jasper and Emmett held their stares when they passed Renesmee. They did not look in her direction; they did not want to be reminded of what happened. They just focused on Rosalie, which, based on what she was wearing, was not hard to do.

Edward and Jacob passed Renesmee at the same time. They both stopped and looked at the dead girl one last time. Jacob blew her a small kiss as his eyes filled up with tears. Edward stared at the blood still dripping from her body, and his stomach heaved. When they had enough, they walked past her together.

Rosalie stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Alice. "Oh my God, I forgot about her." She covered her mouth with her hand. She felt something wet on her feet. She looked down and screamed; her bare feet were in Alice's blood.

"What's wrong?" Emmett yelled, running up behind Alice. Everyone was not too far behind.

Rosalie jumped over to a part of the floor without blood. Her eyes were wide, and there were tears rolling down her cheeks.

Emmett walked over to her while Jasper, Jacob, and Edward stood by the door frame. Emmett slowly put his arms around her and held her close. "It will all be okay. We'll get out of here."

Rose shook her head in his chest. Emmett pulled away, and Rose looked up at him. "That's not the problem," she said, her voice cracking. "I'm the only woman left. Alice, Renesmee, and Bella are dead." Her whole body shook.

All the men stared at one another with blank expressions. Rosalie was completely right. Jigsaw was getting rid of the women first. All the men hung their heads, knowing exactly who was set to die next.

"I guess I sealed my fate by being a woman," Rose said, pulling away from Emmett. "He's a chauvinistic bastard." Rose walked around Alice's blood and headed straight for the opposite door. She walked over Alice's body and pushed the door open. The men followed her willingly, preparing themselves to see Rosalie die.

Rosalie, no longer afraid, looked behind the door quickly. There was a gun mounted on the door, the gun that killed Alice. Rosalie took a deep breath and moved on. She walked up to the first door in the hallway and froze. She exhaled and opened the door.

Behind the door, there was something that she was not expecting. Inside the room, there was a box. It was big enough to fit a person inside of its walls. Rosalie shivered, thinking about what she started with. She started here in a box, and she would die in a box.

She was about to step inside the room when her ankle bracelet started beeping. She stepped back, her heart pounding, and the beeping stopped. She pressed her body up against the opposite hall wall and put her hand to her heart.

"Rose, are you okay?" Emmett said, running up to her again. He looked in the direction of her eyes.

On the box, something that Rose did not see when she opened the door, was the name 'Emmett'.

Emmett's fist quickly shot into the wall, leaving a dent. He growled deep in his throat and cursed.

"What's going on?" Edward asked, coming up behind them with Jasper and Jacob.

"It isn't Rose's test; it's my test." Emmett ran his hand through his hair, rubbing his head.

Emmett walked forward without anymore words. In his mind, he believed that he needed to get it over with. He set his hand on the handle of the box and twisted it. The box door popped open. Emmett gave a fleeting glance to Rosalie and entered the box.

He pulled the door shut, and he heard it seal completely. He pushed on it, and it did not open. "Guys!" he hollered, hoping that they could help. There was no answer; the box was sound-proof.

The box was larger than he expected. Emmett sat down with his legs crossed and looked at the opposite wall. There were two television screens staring at him. In front of him on the floor, there was a recorder with his name on it and a gun.

Slowly, Emmett grabbed the recorder and hit play.

"Are you ready to play a little game, Emmett? As you can see, you are unable to get out of this box, and the people outside the box are unable to hear you. In front of you, there are two television screens. On both of the screens, you will see something that pertains only to you, something that matters to you.

"After five minutes of being confined in the box, the door will open, and you will be free to go. Then, you will get the key on the back side of the box when you exit. But in these five minutes, if you are unable to handle what you are seeing, you have the option of killing yourself. There is one bullet in that gun; if you must, use it wisely."

Emmett snorted back a laugh. He would not have to kill himself; he would be able to handle whatever he was set to see.

The television screens flashed on simultaneously. His girlfriends' faces came on the screen. Laura and Katie were both smiling at him, grinning with ecstasy. Then, the movie changed. Katie was in the cruel torture device that she died in because of Emmett. Laura was sitting in the chair that she died in when the bullet shot through her head.

Emmett sat there and watched Katie get crushed to shreds again. Her body ripped, and blood went everywhere. Emmett's eyes bulged as he watched her die again. Emmett saw the bullet go through Laura. Her brains and blood blew into the air, killing her instantly.

Emmett whimpered and wrapped his arms around himself. He started hyperventilating, thinking of the deaths of his girlfriends again. It hurt more the second time around, and it killed him to know that he was the cause of their deaths.

The videos played on loop again. Emmett started swaying back and forth. He thought about all of the good times that he had together with both of them. His heart was breaking, and he knew that their deaths were his entire fault.

Slowly, after about a minute of torture, he reached for the gun. His fingers gripped the handle tightly. He slowly put the nose of the gun in his mouth. He stared at the deaths of his girlfriends again, and he made his mind.

He put his finger on the trigger and pulled.


	15. Water

******Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga, The Saw Series, or any of their affiliates.**

**Chapter 15: Water**

"What the hell is going on in there?" Rose asked impatiently. It had been nearly five minutes, and she had already started pacing in the hallway.

"I really hope he is okay," Jasper said, sounding worried. "Something such as this can cause a strong person to become extremely weak."

"Oh, wow," Jacob voiced, rolling his eyes, "Now, we have a psyche telling us what is good and bad for us to do in this situation."

"Stop it." Edward's voice was forceful. "We don't need this now. We need to find out if Emmett is okay."

Rosalie already started forward. She was about to place her hand on the door to the box when the lock popped inside the door. She turned around and stared at Edward, Jasper, and Jacob. "Should I open it?"

Edward and Jasper nodded simultaneously. Jacob stood there, indifferent.

Rosalie slowly put her hand on the handle and pushed down. The door popped open, and she quickly let go, scared. The door swung open by itself, and Emmett's body hung out of the box. The smell of blood filled the room.

"Oh my God!" she screamed, jumping back. All eyes were on Emmett's head, or what was left of it. Instantly, the gun fell out of the box, rattling on the floor. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" Rose stepped back and fell against the wall.

"What the hell happened?" Edward asked himself, stepping forward. He walked up to Emmett and grabbed the gun. He popped the cartridge out: no bullets. "There was one bullet in the gun."

"Did he kill himself?" Jacob asked, suddenly interested.

Edward nodded. "He had to have. The way the bullet entered his head was through the mouth. The only way a bullet enters that way is by suicide."

"Why did he kill himself then?" Jasper asked, stepping towards Edward. "What happened in this box?"

Edward shrugged his shoulders. He put his hands on Emmett's shoulders and was about to pull him out of the box.

"What are you doing?" Rosalie hollered. "Just leave him go!" Rose stood up and ran over to Edward.

"He has to do that." Jake stepped forward as well. "We don't know where the key is, and we need a key to get out of here."

"That's what I was going to say." Edward put his hand on Rose's shoulder. "Please, Rose. Let me go."

Rose stepped to the sidelines as Edward got ready to pull Emmett out. Jacob and Jasper stood behind him, ready to help at a moment's notice. Edward slowly pulled Emmett out of the box, and his body landed on the floor with a horrid thud. Rose kept her mouth covered.

Edward walked around Emmett's body, not even looking down at him. His emotions were already fried. He put half of his body in the box and came back out quickly. In his hand, he held a recorder.

"I vote we not play that." Jake was tired of this.

"It's Emmett's. It has to be. That was the only thing in the box except for two television screens." He tossed the recorder to Jasper. He hit 'Play'.

"Are you ready to play a little game, Emmett? As you can see, you are unable to get out of this box, and the people outside the box are unable to hear you. In front of you, there are two television screens. On both of the screens, you will see something that pertains only to you, something that matters to you.

"After five minutes of being confined in the box, the door will open, and you will be free to go. Then, you will get the key on the back side of the box when you exit. But in these five minutes, if you are unable to handle what you are seeing, you have the option of killing yourself. There is one bullet in that gun; if you must, use it wisely."

Rose gasped. "He killed himself because of what was on the television screens? What was on them?"

"I don't think that we'll ever know." Jasper frowned.

Edward was already walking to the back of the box. The peeling of tape was heard. Edward walked back towards them with a key in his hand. He smiled and shoved it in his pocket.

"Let's go." Edward walked past them and towards the hallway.

Jasper and Jacob turned around. "I really hate him," Jasper said. Rose took one last look at Emmett, blew him a kiss, and followed the others.

Edward had his hand on a door knob, trying to open the only door left in the hallway. After a few tugs, he got the door open. He peered down the stairs that it hid.

"Ain't no way in hell I am going down there." Jacob stood behind Edward, looking at the darkness before them.

"Move, pussies." Rose pushed past Jasper, Jacob, and Edward. She took the first step with ease and descended the stairs. When she hit the bottom step, she spotted a light switch. She flicked it up, and the basement became illuminated. "Let's go, you big pussies."

Unwillingly, the three men followed behind Rosalie. When they reached the bottom step, Rosalie was already looking at the deep pool in the basement. It had a timer on the side of it, and Rose was staring at the recorder that sat on the edge of the pool with 'Jasper' written on it.

Jasper quickly came over to her and looked over the side of the pool. It was built deep into the ground; even though it was small, it had to be at least twelve feet deep. "Fuck." Jasper turned around and stared at the wall.

"What the hell is your problem?" Edward asked. "Your clothes are dry. You afraid to get your hair wet again?"

Jasper spun around, glaring at Edward. "No, asshole. I told you; I'm a hydrophobiac. I'm afraid of water, especially when I have to dive in it."

"That's weird." Jake looked at Jasper. "You're a psychologist, but you yourself are afraid of water? I just got that now."

Rose was tired of the chit-chat. She grabbed the recorder and tossed it at Jasper. He caught it and cautiously pressed the 'Play' button.

"Jasper, are you ready to play a little game? In front of you, there is a small pool. Physically, it looks small, but in reality, it is extremely deep, almost fifteen feet deep to be exact. At the bottom of this pool, there is a little clear case. In this case, there is a key, the key that will open the door to your freedom.

"In order to get this key, you must dive to the bottom of the pool. There are no machines or traps to get you stuck in the water. Time is your only enemy. You have sixty seconds to get the key and remove yourself from the pool, or you will forever be in water. Good luck."

The timer started at sixty and began counting down. "Shit." Jasper ripped off his shirt and pulled down his pants. He peered over the edge of the pool. He took in a deep breath and jumped in.

"Go, Jazz!" Rose yelled as Jasper dove down into the cold water.

Holding his breath, Jasper swam through the chilled water. After what seemed like ages, he finally reached the bottom. He saw the clear case and the key inside. He gripped the side of the case and pulled up on it. It did not open. He hit it with his hand, but it did not break.

Jasper swam back up to the surface as quickly as he could manage. When he broke the surface, he gasped for breath.

"Did you get it?" Edward asked impatiently.

Jasper shook his head, trying to calm himself down. He tried to forget that he was in water. He pointed to a baseball bat leaning up against the wall. Jacob ran to get it and tossed it to Jasper. The clock was at thirty seconds.

Jasper dove back into the water with the bat in hand. He kicked his feet as much as possible, knowing that time was against him. When he reached the case, he swung as hard as he could with the bat; it barely moved. The water had too much friction.

He drove the bat into the top of the case next. The case caved in the middle, and it cracked. Jasper smiled, forgetting that he was in water. He swallowed some, loosing air. His lungs were now on fire, but he had to get the key. He hit it again, and the case broke. The key floated up into the water, and Jasper quickly grabbed it.

He swam, kicking his feet. He was getting light headed, and his body slowed down. He could see the surface of the water, but there was something gray moving over it. Jasper could make out Rose's face through the water; she seemed to be yelling.

"Jasper! Hurry! Swim faster!" Rosalie screamed at the top of her lungs. Metal was coming out of the sides of the pool, getting ready to close Jasper in forever; his time was up.

"Dammit, he has the key." Edward looked over the side of the pool for Jasper.

"How could you be so cold?" Jake leaned over the pool and held out his hand for Jasper to grab. Unfortunately, he was still too far away.

The metal door shut right on the surface of the water. Jasper reached the door and slammed his fist on it. The metal did not budge. Jasper opened his mouth without realizing it, and water rushed in. He gagged on the water as he banged on the metal. He panicked and tried to breath, but all he could breathe was water.

"No! No! No!" Rose put her hands between the two pieces of metal and tried to pull them apart. Jacob assisted her, but it would not move. Besides, it was too late. A fist did not hit the metal again. Edward turned to look at the pool when the sound stopped.

The metal panels opened right when Rose and Jacob stopped trying. Jasper's body floated, his back breaking the surface, along with the buoyant key.


	16. Saw

******Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga, The Saw Series, or any of their affiliates.**

**Chapter 16: Saw**

Jasper's body bobbed up and down in the water. Rose covered her mouth again, and Jacob took a step back. Edward, instead of retreating, walked forward. He put his hand into the water and grabbed the key. He shook the water off and put it in his pocket.

"How cruel are you?" Rosalie asked, her voice a whisper. "Jasper just died, and you have the nerve to just grab the damn key? Do you even have a heart?"

Edward's eyes were locked on Rosalie. In his heart, he knew that he was doing wrong, but he was too strong to admit it. He just wanted out of the house; he wanted to go back to his normal, everyday life as a cop.

Jacob stepped forward and stopped by the pool. He grabbed Jasper by his arms and hoisted him out of the water. He set him gently on the ground, flipping his body over. Jasper's eyes were glossed over from drowning. Jacob knelt down and closed Jasper's eyes.

"You were a good guy, Jasper," Jacob said, standing back up, "I'm sorry for yelling at you and fighting with you. It should have never come to this."

Jacob looked around the room for a camera. When he spotted it in the corner, he started yelling at it. "Do you hear me, you bastard? None of this should have happened; no one deserved to die. You are a sick asshole, and I hope you rot in hell." Jacob flipped off the camera.

Edward stared at Jacob. "Are you not learning anything?"

"What the hell do you mean?"

"Do you remember why you are here? Why we all were put here? We fucked up big time in our lives. We needed to be set straight in Jigsaw's mind. He wants us to learn from our mistakes and become better people. Don't you understand that?"

"So now you're his little messenger?" Rosalie asked, walking towards them. "You came to preach about the holy Jigsaw Killer?"

"How did anyone learn from their mistakes?" Jacob voiced. "Alice, Renesmee, Bella, Emmett, and now Jasper. How did they learn anything? They are dead, Edward. Can you not see that? They are dead, and they are never coming back. They did not get a second chance."

"And any one of us could be next." Edward's voice was quiet. "I'm not trying to come off as cold-hearted, but I live with death everyday. I'm used to this. I don't want to dwell on their deaths; we really can't. We just have to continue forward and make it out of this fucking house."

Rosalie and Jacob stood quiet and still. Then, Rosalie spoke. "No matter what you say, I'm never gonna like you. You're still an asshole." Rosalie grabbed Jacob's hand and pulled him away from Edward.

They started up the stairs as Edward stood in front of Jasper. Edward could not take his eyes off of Jasper's wet and still body. There was nothing more concrete than death. Edward closed his eyes and spun around.

He was about to begin upstairs after Jacob and Rosalie, but he spotted something. Edward saw a door behind the stair case. He hollered up the stairs, "Rosalie! Jacob! Come back down here! There's a door!"

Rosalie and Jacob popped their heads out from behind the door frame. Rosalie nodded and started down the stairs, no longer scared. Jacob followed behind her, his hands shaking slightly. Edward walked over to the door and turned the knob. It popped open, and a rush of cold air hit Edward.

"We have to go in," he said. "There aren't anymore doors upstairs that we haven't been in." He pulled the door open and walked inside.

The room was lit dimly. There was a chair in the middle with a television screen in front of it. There was a bed positioned on the left wall, and other than that, there was nothing else in the room. Once the three of them were completely in the room, the television turned on.

"Hello, Jacob," Jigsaw's puppet said, looking at the three of them, "It's time a play a little game." Jacob's mouth popped open. "Right now, you must walk over to the chair in front of you. Sit down in it and have Edward and Rosalie strap you in nice and tight. Hurry, hurry; time is wasting."

Jacob picked up his feet and went to the chair. When he sat down, Edward was right next to him. He strapped Jacob's wrists and ankles onto the seat. Rosalie stayed right where she was, staring at the puppet. Edward went back to Rosalie, and Jacob stared steadily at the puppet, his heart pounding.

"Now, there will be a little video playing before you. In this video, you will be asked a series of questions. All of these questions deal with the female anatomy. Since you had two different girlfriends, you surely know enough about women.

"If you miss four questions, you risk loosing the one thing that means the whole world to you. Be wise with your decisions, but don't take too long to make up your mind. You only have ten seconds for every question to answer. Good luck."

When the video shut off, a hole in the floor opened. Out of the floor came a saw. Jacob stopped breathing when the saw came right in between his legs, a few inches off from his dick. "You have got to be shitting me!" Jacob yelled when the saw turned on. The noise was deafening in the small room.

A video quickly came on the screen, and a question appeared. "What is the process in which a woman's nipples get hard called?"

Jacob's face turned upside-down. He stared at the screen, completely confused. Edward and Rosalie stood behind him, not knowing the answer either.

Jacob stayed quiet for ten seconds. The answer popped up on the screen: Vasoconstriction. The saw between Jacob's legs moved closer to his privates. He screamed as the blades sawed closer to his body.

"What is the name of a woman's outer genitals?"

Jacob stuttered on the words. "Vagina. It's a vagina." He looked at the screen, knowing that he said the right thing.

The saw inched closer to his cock. Jacob yelled, "That's right! That's right!" The screen held the right answer: Vulva.

"Is it normal for a woman's labia to be longer than the other one?"

Jacob nodded his head. "Yes. It's normal. They're never equal in length." The saw did not move, and the answer was 'Yes.' Jacob breathed a sigh of relief.

"What part of the female genitalia is made of the same material as the head of a penis?"

Jacob's eyes popped open. "How the hell am I supposed to know that?"

The saw inched closer, one step away from taking off his penis. The answer came on the screen: Clitoris. Jacob growled at the simplicity of the answer.

"Where do a woman's eggs come from?"

Jacob yelled, "Ovaries! They come from her ovaries!" The saw stayed still, and the correct answer was ovaries.

"What is the proper name for a 'g-spot?'"

Jacob frowned and looked down at the saw. His eyes flickered back and forth between the clock and the saw. The blades were spinning so fast that his eyes could not focus. Jacob leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

The clock ticked down, and the answer, Grafenburg Spot, came up on the screen. The saw clicked forward one more time and cut through his pants. Jacob screamed when the saw impacted his dick. Blood exploded everywhere, hitting the walls and the ceiling.

Jacob looked down at what was happening, and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. His head hit the back of his chair, and his face turned white from the loss of blood. The saw continued its way through his pelvis until it hit the back of the chair. All noises stopped, and Jacob did not move again.


	17. Rods

******Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga, The Saw Series, or any of their affiliates.**

**Chapter 17****: Rods**

"Jacob!" Rosalie yelled, running towards his body, "No! You can't be dead!" She ran to the front of him and held his shoulders. She looked down at his mangled body, the saw straight through the middle of him, and a tear rolled down her face. She put her hand on his face and gently stroked it.

Edward walked around next to Rosalie. He put his hand on her shoulder, but he was not focused on consoling her at all. His eyes were jumping around the room, searching for a key. He looked down at the saw in between Jacob's legs. He looked at the floor underneath Jacob. He could not see a glimmer of silver anywhere.

"I can't believe he's dead." Rosalie was speaking out loud to Edward. "He was such a good man. First, he was close to loosing his young girlfriend; then, he almost lost her again. I could see his heart break when Renesmee died, and now, despite everything he did to help others here, he is dead." Rosalie shook her head.

Edward shook out of his daze. "What? Yeah, I know; it's sad." He looked over at the bed, hoping to see something. When his search came back empty, he cursed. "Where is the damn key?"

Rosalie shook her shoulder out of Edward's grasp. She kept one hand on Jacob and glared at Edward. "What is wrong with you? You only care about those damn keys. He just died, and you have the nerve to talk about finding the damn key."

"Of course I want to find the key." Edward backed up to get a better view of the room. "I want to get out of here. If I don't have eight keys by the end of this, I'm stuck in this fucking shit hole for the rest of my life. I don't particularly want that."

Rosalie stepped back and stared at Edward; she could not bear the sight of him. "I love how it's all about you, you, you. What about me? I'm still alive here, and all of a sudden, you think that you're the only one alive. Actually, that's all you've ever thought; it's always been about you. You never thought once about us."

"Don't you dare put words in my mouth, you whore. I cared about you guys, but I'm sorry if I care more about my life and my well-being. Jigsaw said that we needed to get out of here to live, and I'm doing just that. I want to win his damn game, and I'm not going to give up until I do."

Rosalie shook her head. "It's always been about winning, hasn't it? You and your damn ego. You two have been best friends for this whole game. You're so vain, and you don't even see it; you don't even see the huge imperfection that you have."

"Have you looked at yourself?" Edward pointed right at Rosalie. "I see a ton of imperfections in you. That's why we were chosen. That's why we all got drugged and put in this damn game. It's because of our imperfections."

"But we are here to fix those imperfections. Jigsaw wants us to value our lives and make good choices. All of this was put on us because of the choices we made. Ultimately, all of this is our fault. But you're so blind. You deserve to die because you obviously do not see that you still need to fix your life. This game is not doing anything for you."

Edward was silent for once. He started pacing back and forth in the little room. Rosalie walked over to the bed, running her hand on it. The fabric was thin and pointless and quite dingy. As she walked up to the head post, she noticed chains with bands hanging from them. She glanced down at her wrists and saw that they were strikingly similar.

Her eyes fluttered down to the bedposts. They too had chains with bands, but they were for someone's ankles. In Rosalie's mind, she slowly came up with a plan. Edward would not longer be the strong one out of the two of them. She was ready to commit mutiny.

Suddenly, the television turned on. Edward and Rosalie instantly averted their gazes to the screen. Jigsaw's puppet appeared on the screen again.

"Rosalie, it is time for you to play a little game." Rosalie's heart sunk to her feet. She gasped for breath as Edward's face turned awestruck. "Please, lay down on the bed. Your game will be quick and painless. You spend most of your time on a bed anyway; this should not be too difficult."

Edward walked over towards Rosalie. She put up her hands defensively. "Get back. I don't trust you. Get away from me."

"Rosalie, you have to get on the bed. Don't worry." Edward looked right in her eyes. "I won't let anything hurt you."

For once in her time with Edward, she actually believed the sincerity in his tone. Slowly, she sat down on the bed and fell backwards. She rested her head gently on the thin pillow, her heart thumping out of her chest. She looked down at her nearly naked body and took in a deep breath.

"Now, Rosalie," the puppet said, "Edward must chain you to the bed. If you do anything to stop this from happening, your arms and legs will be blown off. I really don't think a woman like you would like that very much. Please cooperate."

Rosalie closed her eyes and did not speak. Edward took his shaking hands and, one by one, chained Rosalie to the bed. He made sure that the bands were tight; he did not want to jeopardize his life. When he was done, he took a step back and allowed the puppet to continue talking.

"Now, unfortunately, Rosalie, that is the end of your game. All you must do is lay there and be a good girl." Rosalie popped open her eyes, panicking. "Edward, this begins your game." Edward stared at the screen with his mouth opened.

"Underneath the bed is a box. It is wooden and closed with a latch. Please take that box out and open it." Edward quickly pulled the box out from under the bed. It was light and quickly opened. Edward stared at the contents, his eyes wide.

"In the box, you will see three keys. These keys are the last keys needed to open the door upstairs. When you have finished your game, feel free to run upstairs to your freedom. But in order to complete your game, you will need the gun inside of the box."

Rosalie shook on the bed. "What? What the hell does he need a gun for?"

"The gun has two bullets in its barrel. You already know how to properly use a gun because of your work, but you have been using your gun recently for the wrong purposes. It is your turn to use the gun for the right purpose.

"In Rosalie's profession, she is a mistress at a sex company, giving away free sex and free enjoyment to pleasure-seeking individuals. She breaks up many families and relationships because of what she does. It is time for you to kill the guilty, Edward, instead of killing the innocent. You have two bullets; make them count." The television screen went black.

Rosalie exploded. "What the hell? What does he mean? There is no fucking way that you are going shoot me! Why would he even think that you would consider that? What the fuck?"

Edward stared at the keys in the box in front of him. He picked up the gun and held it with both of his hands. He looked at it, debating his options. Then, his eyes went to Rosalie.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Rosalie watched as Edward walked to the head of the bed.

"I have to shoot you. I have no choice. It's the only way that I can get out of here." Edward sounded defeated.

Rosalie shook on the bed, tugging at her chains. "No way. No way in hell!" She pulled at her wrists. "You are not going to kill me. I didn't do anything wrong. It's my job, Edward!"

"But I have to. Don't you see? I have to get out of here. I don't care if you gave to the poor everyday. I have to kill you to get out of here."

Rosalie shook her head. "No. This is bullshit. It was your game from the beginning. All of this shit was your little test from the beginning. You were making it out of here alive no matter what happened."

Edward looked down at the gun again. He nodded. "I guess so. I was meant to live, and I was meant to kill you."

He held up the gun and pointed it directly at Rosalie. She shook on the bed, screaming out to Edward, trying to change his mind. Edward cocked the gun, getting ready to fire. Rosalie squirmed on the bed even more.

"Dear God! Oh, please! I don't wanna die! I don't deserve this shit! Please save me!" She prayed to the heavens.

Edward shook his head. "It's too late now."

He aimed the gun at Rosalie's chest, specifically at her heart. He pulled the trigger, and a loud crack reverberated off of the walls. Blood started oozing from Rosalie's chest; then, it started flowing out of her body. Rosalie's eyes faltered, and her mouth opened.

"Fuck you. Go to hell." Blood slowly came out of her mouth.

Edward pointed the gun a little higher and fired again. The bullet went straight through her skull. Rosalie's body fell slack on the chains. Blood slowly seeped out of her forehead, one drip at a time. Edward dropped the gun to the floor; it clattered against the hardwood.

Not looking at Rosalie again, Edward walked over to the keys and tore them out of the box. The box fell to the floor as Edward ran out of the room. He put the three keys in his pocket. He glanced briefly at Jasper's body before running up the stairs.

As he ran down the hall, he went past Emmett. He looked at his body and the brains coming out of his head. Edward shook his head at the sight and continued forward. He entered the room where it all began. He refused to glance down at Alice's body. He headed straight for the door with the key holes.

Steadily, he took out one key at a time. He shoved them into the holes and turned. For each one that he put in, he could hear the deadbolt click back into its proper place. When he successfully put all eight keys in the door, it popped open.

Edward breathed a sigh of relief. He gently pulled the door open and stared into its opening. Edward threw his fist into the wall. "Fuck." Before him, there was a long, dimly lit corridor. "It's now or never."

He took a step forward into the new environment. Step by step, he walked down the dirt path. He was on his toes, expecting something to jump out from behind him and kill him. As he kept walking, he did not notice the door to the house close behind him.

All Edward heard was his breathing; it was heavy and staggered. His body was shaking, and his legs felt weak. The corridor seemed to stretch on forever, but for Edward, he knew that he had no other choice than to follow the pathway.

When he saw a wide doorway in front of him, Edward felt relief. He slowly walked into the large room, his eyes searching over everything. He could only see little because of the lighting from the corridor; it was barely shining through the doorway.

The room was plain and bare. The walls were white, and the temperature was extremely cold. Edward looked around the room for a door, but because of the lighting, he could not see one. He stopped in what seemed like the middle of the room and looked to the right and left of him. There were four holes on the right wall, perpendicular to Edward's head.

When the light slowly began to fade from the room, Edward saw the shadow forming on the ground. He spun around and saw a man standing in the doorway of the large room. He had a wicked smile on his face; he fit the description of the Jigsaw Killer perfectly. Edward gasped.

Instantly, Edward felt four rods enter his body: one in his neck, one in his cheek, one at his cheek bone, and one in his temple. Edward's mouth popped open, and he dropped to his knees. With his eyes still open, he fell forward. His blood seeped on the cold, tiled floor.

"Game over." Jigsaw grabbed the door to the room and slid it shut, a sly smile stretched across his face.


End file.
